Encuentro entre dos Mundos
by chicamar1
Summary: cap 3 arriba dejen review...¿Que pasaria en una semana? serena amara darien?descubriran sus identidades?serena no es serena? esta historia esta situada en la primera temporad de sailor moon...universo alterno... espero les g
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos esta es mi nueva historia con las otras me van a tener que esperar ya que estoy sufriendo un bloqueo debido a mis exámenes en la universidad pero apenas salga de ellos vuelvo a actualizar los otro dos fic míos . cuídense y espero les guste

Besos espero reviews

- Marina - : =P

Pasado y presente ¿qué puede pasar en una semana?

Introducción: esta historia se ubica en la primera temporada de sailor moon, aquí serena todavía no sabe que es la princesa de la luna, están todas las scout

Serena y Darién se llevan pésimo.....

Serena sin querer va a parar al pasado exactamente al milenio de plata y la princesa serenidad llega al presente, serena conoce a endimión y se da cuenta de que ella es la princesa, luego para tratar de volver al futuro se mete en bastantes líos pero no más de o s que se va a encontrar la princesa serena ya que en el presente va a conocer a Darién y se da cuenta de que es endimión y lo otro es que también va a estar luna y con la ayuda de la gata consejera tratara de volver al pasado.

Pero el problema es que serena al enterarse de su pasado y de su amor por el príncipe endimión tratara de volver al futuro????

Un día lunes para serena

Serena como siempre venia saliendo de su habitual detención por haber llegado tarde a clase cuando recordó que tenia reunión con las chicas y comenzó a correr.

Pensamiento de serena

Ray me va a matar por llegar tarde...................cuando de repente plashhhhhhhhh

Serena había chocado con una persona --se levanta del suelo--

S: lo siento mucho iba distraída --decía sin mirar a la persona--

Voz: como siempre cabeza de albóndiga anda en las nubes.

S: Darién, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh lo único que me faltaba para que se terminara arruinándoseme el día era encontrándote ....definitivamente es mi día de mala suerte

D: parece que a alguien la retuvieron en la escuela

S: cállate !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D: si no fueras tan tonta y floja.

S: idiota!!!!!!!!

D: malcriada!!!

S: imbécil!!!

D: torpe!!

S : baka y me voy que no quiero perder mi precioso tiempo contigo ---le saca la lengua y desaparece dejando una nube de humo.

Darién: esta chica no cambia --y se va a crown center....

Mientras en crown center

R: serena nunca va a cambiar debería tomar mas en serio la misión

A: ya ray déjala la pobre tuvo otra vez detención

L: a serena le cuesta demasiado levantarse temprano.

M: igual que yo jijijiji --gota en la cabeza de las chicas--

R: pero por su culpa nos retrasamos siempre....

En ese instante serena entra directo a donde estaban las chicas y se sienta

S: los siento chicas pero tuve unos pequeños problemas

R: serena déjate de excusas que de la detención ya habrías llegado que rato.

S: cállate ray. Lo que paso que para terminar de arruinarse mi día me encuentro a Darién y como siempre termino molestándome ugggggggggggggggg no lo soporto ...lo odio

M: serena recuerda que del odio al amor hay solo un brinco

Gota en la cabeza de las chicas

A: mina es del odio al amor hay solo un paso

S: guac mina como puedes pensar que me gusta Darién guac me da asco hasta de pensar en él

R: Cómo siempre discutiendo con él.....¿por qué no hacen las pases de una vez y nos evitan sus peleas?

S: nunca entenderías, es un idiota insensible y sin corazón

A: pero si es un chico de lo más agradable

M: además de lindo.

L: y me recuerda a mí ex novio.

S: ya basta parece que Uds. Están fraternizando con el enemigo y yo pense que eran mis amigas wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por que a mí.

Chicas: hay serena --dijeron con una gota en la cabeza--

A: por que no te pides algo para comenzar la reunión

S: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, no me demoro --y se fue donde andrew--

S: hola andrew como estas

An: hola sere, pues bien y tu que te paso que ni me saludaste hasta ahora venias como si te persiguiera el demonio.

En ese instante suena las puertas de crown y serena y andrew miran quien es y ven a Darién entrar y serena dijo: justo adivinaste andrew aquí viene llegando el demonio.

An: por que lo dices???

D: hey drew y mira quien tenemos aquí si no es cabeza de albóndiga mira parece que me sales hasta en la sopa

S: pues eres tu, ya que yo llegue aquí primero

D: si pero yo me demore por que chocaste conmigo o no recuerdas

S: uggggggggggggg cállate idiota!!!!

Darién le iba a contestar a serena pero en eso lo interrumpió andrew

An: Darién lo de siempre

D: Sí gracias

An: y tu serena?

S: también, ya sabes la triple malteada

D: si no paras de comer vas a parecer un cerdito con bollos

S: ya tuve bastante por hoy contigo para que sigas molestándome, ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido ojalá aprendas a tener modales --al decir esto tomo su malteada y se fue a sentar con las chicas.

An: esta vez si te pasaste ella nunca se enoja pero tú si que la sacas de sus casillas ....por que no pueden vivir en paz

D: no sé drew siempre que la tengo cerca no puedo evitar molestarla

An: si como digas vas a tener que dejar de molestarla y pedirle una disculpa

D: ey ey ey yo no are tal cosa y menos a ella cuando aprenda a no chocar en mi será el día que me disculpe y mejor cambiemos de tema

An: ok ok amigo--ummmmmmmm parece que Darién esta interesado en serena--

Mientras en el milenio de plata

Sv: princesa donde esta

Ps: aquí lady mina, para que me necesita

Sv: su madre quiere verla

Ps: vamos entonces no quiero hacerla esperar

La princesa es acompañada por sailor Venus pero al llegar a la sala del trono esta se retira

Ps: buenos días madre

Rs: hola mi tesoro

Ps: me dijeron que me mando a llamar

Rs: si esta tarde va a venir a visitarnos el rey y el príncipe de la tierra, y quería pedirte como favor si puedes llevar a conocer los alrededores mientras hago tratados con el rey, antes que me digas que no estas interesada espero que lo trates bien ya que no me a gustado como te desases de tus pretendientes

Ps: madre yo por favor cuando he hecho algo como eso, pero no se preocupe me comportare si eso es tan importante para Ud.

Rs: gracias hija sabia que lo comprenderías, pero no hagas de las tuyas

Ps: no se preocupe madre seré todo un angelito --que fantástica sorpresa va a venir mi querido endimión, esta vez no me tocara escaparme a la tierra para verlo--

Rs: hija sucede algo, no me digas que estas pensando en unas de tus bromas

Ps: no nada, ahora puedo ir a mí recamara para arreglarme y dar una buena impresión

Rs: si ve mi tesoro y pórtate bien

Ps: con permiso --hace una reverencia y sale de la habitación del trono, se va corriendo a sus aposentos cuando ve a un guardia y le dice...

Ps: jhon ve donde las chicas y diles que las necesito en mi alcoba por favor

J: como mande majestad

Ps: gracias

Y entro en la habitación

Ps: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII va a venir....bien, ojalá que hagan tratados de paz para así poder estar con él sin que nuestro amor sea prohibido.

Toc toc toc

Ps: adelante

Y entran cuatro sailor scout

La princesa serena se va directo a sailor Venus

Ps: chicas va a venir endimión a la luna, al palacio va a conocer mi hogar que emoción

Smar: serena cálmate

Ps: hay ray no ves que estoy emocionada mi amor va a estar aquí en la luna

Sj y Smer: nos alegramos por Ud. majestad

Ps: que les dije de las formalidades

Sj y Smer: esta bien serena

Ps: mucho mejor

Sv: y los generales también van a venir

Ps: si los mas seguro............espera ummmmmmmmm alguien quiere ver a malachite

Sv: siiiiiiiiiiii

Ps: si y también endy va a estar que emoción siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - y las dos rubias gritaban emocionadas

Smar: por que no se callan me tienen enferma

Ps: acaso no quieres ver a jedite

smar: bueno yo ...........................mejor cállate serena, tu que sabes............... --y comenzó la guerra de lenguas--

Chicas: jajajajajaja

Ps: Uds. No se rían .........a .......ver .......... ziocite

Amy se quedo callada al instante mientras se volvía roja

Ps: neflite

Lita paro de reír y ya estaba roja

Ps: malachite

Sv: jajajajaja conmigo no te resulto yo no niego como otras que me gusta melachite

Ps: Sí y otros tantos mas

Sv: serena por dios --y se torno roja--

Ps: parece que las tengo en mis manos jijijijijijijijijiji

Chicas: así

Sv: que diría su pueblo

Sj: o mejor dicho su madre

Smar: de los encuentros prohibidos con el príncipe de la tierra

Smer: o peor a un

Sv: que va a la tierra siendo que le esta prohibido

Ps: no se atreverían

Chicas: tu comenzaste

S: pero no me digan que se lo creyeron, desde cuando una pequeña broma se la toman tan en serio chicas --a ver si me salvo de esta--

Chicas: eso esperamos

Todas: jajajajajajajajajaja

Presente

L: chicas ataque en el parque

S: transformémonos

T: Sí

L: por el poder de Júpiter

A: por el poder de mercurio

R: por el poder de Marte

M: por el poder de Venus

S: por el poder del prisma lunar

T: transformación

En el parque

Jed: mira a quien tenemos aquí

Mal: si no son las sailor fraude

Smoon: no permitiré que perturbes la diversión de la gente soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna

En ese instante Darién sintió una puntada en su pecho y se transformo en tuxedo mask y sé dirigió al parque

En el parque

Zio: cállense y peleen

Nef: ataque oscuro --este ataque iba directo a sailor moon la cual estaba distraída por jedite-

Luna: sailor moon

Chicas: SAILOR MOON

Sailor moon miro el ataque el cual estaba ya cerca cerro los ojos concentrándose y esperando el impacto pero no fue así solo sintió unos fuertes brazos que y una luz que la envolvió antes de perder el conocimiento

Mientras las chicas concentraron su energía para utilizar el ataque de los planetas de las sailor

Sv: por el poder del planeta Venus

Sj: por el poder del planeta Júpiter

Smer: por el poder del planeta mercurio

Smar: por el poder del planeta Marte

Ss: ataque de los planetas de las sailor

Pero antes de que les llegara el ataque a estos desaparecieron

Sj: maldición desaparecieron

Smer: chicas sailor moon donde esta??

Smar: allá en los brazos de tuxedo mask

Sv: pero que le sucedió a su ropa

Sj: vamos a averiguarlo, pero si le hizo algo lo mato

Smer: cálmate recuerda que la salvo

Pasado --la luna--

Sv: serena llego el príncipe

Ps: vamos no quiero hacerlo esperar --y llegan a la sala del trono y mina la deja en la puerta y se va a entrenar--

Ps: madre me mando a llamar

Rs: si mi tesoro, pero que rápido has venido

Ps: madre!!!

Rs: bueno, bueno.... aquí te presento al rey Helios y a su hijo el príncipe endimión de la casa de ilusión heredero al trono de la tierra y los cuatro jóvenes son sus generales

Ps: --serena hizo una reverencia-- un placer en conocerlos majestades

Re: el placer es nuestro, princesa serena

Pe: --se acerco le tomo la mano y la beso--me deslumbra su belleza majestad los rumores son pequeños en cuanto a su belleza

Ps: gracias --estaba bastante roja--

Re: hijo tus modales

Pe: perdón padre pero solo dijo la verdad, parece un verdadero ángel

Re: hijo

Pe: lo siento

Rs: no se preocupe, bueno hija el príncipe se va a quedar unos días en la luna pero el rey se tiene que volver a la tierra, espero que los lleves a conocer los alrededores y te comportes

Ps: si madre --ahora mira a endimión--majestad seria tan amable en seguirme --- luego al rey Helios y a su madre-- con su permiso--

Pe: generales no dejemos esperando a la princesa

Gen: Sí majestad

Y salieron siguiendo a la princesa, ya afuera de la sala del trono

Ps: --lanzándose a los brazos de endimión-- mi amor, te extrañe, por que no me dijiste que ibas a venir --dijo haciendo pucheros--

Pe: era una sorpresa mi conejito --mientras se acercaba a la princesa y le daba un apasionado beso luego los generales hicieron sonar su garganta para despertar a los príncipes de su mundo

Pe: lo siento chicos

Gen: no se preocupe

Ps: hola chicos, como han estado

Nef: bien majestad

Jed: majestad le puedo decir algo

Ps: si dime

Jed: la felicito

Ps: por que ???

Ma: por su buena actuación delante de su madre

Zio: si debiese ser actriz

Ps: jajajaja ya chicos no es para tanto

Pe: mi amor que fue eso de compórtate

Ps: Bueno.... este ......yo ............. ummmm.......jijijiji

Pe: serena............

Ps: lo que sucede que como varios príncipes me han venido a pretender

Pe: ya...........

Ps: y después de hablar con ellos nunca vuelven se van aterrados

Pe: como???

Ps: es que les hago unas pequeñas bromitas chiquititas y se enojan....puedes creerlo no tienen sentido del humor

Pe: jajajaja no cambias y a mi también me vas a ahuyentar o piensas hacer otra cosa

Ps: endy!!!!!!

Pe: jajajajajaja me fascinas cuando te sonrojas

Ps: chicos será mejor que vayamos a ver a las chicas deben de estar entrenando, aunque también creo que deben de estar esperándolos

Los cuatro generales se sonrojaron y endimión se coloco a reír

Ps: para que se sonrojan si todos sabemos que están enamorados jijijiiji

Pe: jajajajajaja

Generales: majestades!!!!

Ps: vamos mejor y tomo a endimión de la mano y se dirigieron al jardín seguidos por los generales

En eso llegan a donde estaban las otras sailors las cuales estaban entrenando y la princesa serena apareció al costado de sailor mars y no se dio cuenta de un ataque que venia directo hacia ella.

Sj: PRINCESA!!!!

E: SERENIDAD!!!!

La princesa al darse cuenta del ataque, invoca al cristal de plata y una luz la rodeo y desapareció, pero en su lugar apareció sailor moon.

PRESENTE

Cuando el ataque fue directo a serena esta estaba en brazos de tuxedo mask y una luz los rodeo y desapareció el cuerpo de sailor moon y apareció el de la princesa, la princesa abrió los ojos.

Ps: Endimión –y volvió a desmayarse—

Tm: como??? Me llamo al igual que la princesa de mis sueños….pero si es ella tiene el mismo vestido por fin le vi la cara.

Tm: princesa despierte por favor!!!!

En eso llegan las sailors al lado de tuxedo mask

Smars: que sucedió y porque esta vestida así???

Tm: no lo se una luz nos envolvió y apareció así…..

Sj: mercury averigua que sucedió???

Smer: ok …..espera un momento –después de teclear en la computadora—creo que ella es nuestra princesa

Smar:que!!!!!

Venus: lo sabia desde el momento en que la vi

Tm: pero por que no reacciona

Smer: puede que haya sido porque ha ocupado mucha energía

Sj: y tu tuxedo mask por que siempre la salvas eres de los buenos o malos

Tm: eso solo se lo responderé a ella

Smars: si nosotras te lo permitimos, somos su guardia y no queremos que le suceda nada ahora que la hemos encontrado. Dijo acercándose peligrosamente con Júpiter.

Tm: lo siento pero no hablare con Ud. –y se fue—

Smer: chicas no debieron comportarse así con el, el le salvo la vida.

Sv: si, el siempre la salva ….pero quien será????

Smar: pero mientras no sepamos de que lado esta no voy a dejar que se acerque a serena.

Sj: yo igual

En ese instante "serena" comienza a reaccionar.

Ps: que me sucedió me duele la cabeza

Sj: un youma te ataco

Ps: como?? Un youma pero si no hay tal cosa estaban entrenando

Scout: ENTRENANDO!!

Ps: si

Smer: te golpeaste en la cabeza o algo serena??

Ps: lady amy desde cuando te diriges a mi tan informalmente, siempre te ha costado tratarme de manera informal.

Smar: de que hablas cabeza de albóndiga??

Ps: como me llamo lady ray….

En eso aparece sailor Venus

Sv: serena cuantos dedos ves

Smer: mina no creo que ese sea el caso

Sv: lo siento.

En ese instante aparece Luna

Ps: consejera luna

L: consejera…….Espera PRINCESA!!!

Ps: Sí

L: por fin la hemos encontrado quien iba a pensar que era serena ella siempre ha sido tan irresponsable

Ps: espera luna como me llamaste desde cuando te diriges a mi de esa forma, espera que sucede aquí todos actúan muy extraño, donde esta Endimión ???

Sj: creo que perdió la memoria

Smar: quien es Endimión ??

Ps: jajaja muy graciosas ya basta de esta broma

Smer: pero dimos quien es Endimión ?

Ps: quien mas va a ser pues el príncipe de la tierra y mi prometido

Chicas: prometido!!!

Ps: si que no se acuerdan que mi relación con el esta prohibida, bueno hasta ahora, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que Uds. Siempre me ayudaron a escaparme a la tierra

Sj: espera serena que es lo ultimo que te acuerdas

Ps: que estabamos en el jardín de la luna y Uds. Estaban entrenando cuando llegue con Endimión y los generales, vino un ataque, por el entrenamiento luego me concentre una vino luz y aparecí aquí.

Artemis: princesa a despertado

Ps: despertado!!de que hablas te refieres a que me desmaye

Artemis: que sucedió –dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas –

Luna: no sabemos despertó así

En eso la princesa comenzó a mirar a su alrededor

Ps: Dónde estamos??? Esto no es la luna

Smer: no estamos en la tierra.

L: entonces vienes del pasado

Ps: como estoy en el futuro….Mas o menos en que fecha??

Sj: como mas del mil años desde su tiempo

Ps: que!!! Mi madre y Endimión van a estar preocupados tengo que volver a mi tiempo pronto notaran mi ausencia

Smer: lo dudo

Ps: como??

Smer: pues la serena, es decir nuestra amiga debe haber ido a parar al pasado es decir que ella esta en su tiempo

Ps: que???

L: pobre de serena ella esta en la luna y sólita.

Ps: serena??

L: si es su reencarnación en este tiempo.

Smar: cabeza de albóndiga siempre metiéndose en problemas!!

Ps: como???

Smar: nada.

Sv: lo mejor será que pensemos en como vamos a traer serena devuelta y que todo quede en su lugar.

Smer: si, pero ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clases, así que después nos juntaríamos para ver como arreglar este asunto, ahora tenemos que llevar a la princesa a casa de serena para que nadie sospeche lo sucedido.

L: si, amy tiene razón.

Sv: pero primero tiene que colocarse el uniforme de serena, porque con esa extraña vestimenta, no creo que convenga pasearla por las calles de Tokio.

Smar: luna tienes la pluma de transformación?

L: si aquí – e hizo aparecer la pluma-

Ps: pluma de transformación transformarme en una estudiante de preparatoria.

Luego de explicarle todo lo del presente a la Ps. Se la llevaron a su "casa". Una vez dentro se acostó a dormir.

Pasado.

En el pasado Estaban atemorizados porque la princesa desapareció en unos segundos pero de pronto vieron en los brazos de Endimión a su princesa que vestía de forma muy extraña era como si estuviese en una batalla, ella aun estaba bloqueada por lo sucedido cuando empieza abrir los ojos y no entiende nada de lo sucedido y que hace en los brazos de Darién que viste de forma graciosa.

E: mi amor ya despertó

Smar: princesa, estas bien??

S: Cómo me llamaste sailor mars????

Smar: princesa.

S: espera….Espera….yo soy…..en eso se da cuenta que "Darién" la tenia en brazos.

S: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh que haces aquí y más encima me tienes en tus brazos??

Pe: mi amor, que te pasa mi conejito, te sientes bien?

S: mi amor!!! Conejito!!!, espera que te sucede Darién tu y yo somos enemigos declarados

Pe: que dices???

S: y que haces vestido de esa forma acaso vas a una fiesta de disfraces

El príncipe no entendía nada de lo que sucedía

Pe: fiesta de disfraces???

S: saben chicas esta clase de bromas no me gusta así que dejen de actuar!!!

Pe: amy parece que perdió la memoria

S: que!!! Sailor mercury desde cuando Darién sabe tu identidad secreta

Smar: siempre la ha sabido, y no se llama Darién sino Endimión.

Sj: princesa y por que viste de esta manera tan extraña.

S: que no soy la princesa, yo soy sailor moon

Chicas: sailor moon!!!!

Sv: pero si es una leyenda nunca ha existido una sailor de la luna, para eso estamos nosotras que te protegemos.

S: protegerme, pero si soy solamente una sailor no soy importante a la que hay que proteger es a la princesa cuando la encontremos.

Ray: pero si tu eres la princesa, eres la heredera del reino de la luna

S: que yo!!!! No chicas debe de haber una equivocación, si están bromeando ….no a lo mejor es un sueño……..- ahora serena comenzó a mirar alrededor y noto que no era el parque sino era un lugar extraño-

S: Dónde estamos???? Que es este lugar????

Pe: es tu hogar la luna???

S: la luna …….. espera Darién, chicas díganme que esto es una broma por favor.

Chicas y Endimión : no.

- Pov serena-

eso quiere decir que soy la princesa que andábamos buscando

S: donde esta luna???…………….LUNA………LUNA…….LUNA.

En eso aparece un gato negro con una calvita en la frente en forma de media luna.

L: si majestad.

S: luna dime que paso que hago aquí, tu siempre sabes todo.

L: a que se refiere??? - dijo mirando a las Scout-

Sj: tuvo un pequeño incidente y creemos que perdió la memoria

S: que no la he perdido recuerdo todo muy bien, solo que este lugar no se donde es y no es la tierra que es donde vivo. No sean porfiadas.

L: a ver princesa ese vocabulario.

S: lo siento. –dijo un tanto apenada—

L: dígame como se llama??

S: serena tsukino, tengo 18 años y soy la guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy sailor moon. Y gracias a ti me convertí en la guerrera de la luna tu me diste mi broche –dijo indicándolo-

L: paso algo en el accidente??

Sv: la rodeo una luz y luego apareció vestida de guerrera.

L: ummmm creo que no es la princesa de nuestro tiempo, sino del futuro.

T: que!!!!!!!!!!!

L: si es la única explicación

S: a que te refieres???? en que época estamos????

L: en el milenio de plata

S: OH MI DIOS NO POR QUE A MI, TODO ME SUCEDE A MI WUAAAAAAAAA

SV: en que año tu vives?

S: en el siglo XXI

Chicas: OH OH

Pe: eso quiere decir que reencarno mi princesa

S: y tu también

Sv: y la princesa donde estará??

Smer: supongo que en el tiempo de sailor moon….es decir ella tomo su lugar

S: es injusto…ahora que hice mis tareas, tenia que sucederme esto wuaaaaaaa wuaaaaaaa

Quien ira a la escuela por mí

Pe: Princesa, mi amor cálmate.

S: y tu quien eres para decirme mi amor? Tu y yo somos enemigos.

Pe: por que eres mi prometida

S: que??? tu mi prometido. ni en un millón de años.

Pe: soy en príncipe de la tierra Endimión o por lo menos el prometido de la princesa.

S: espera si tu eres el príncipe de la tierra y yo la reencarnación de la princesa, entonces Darién es la reencarnación tuya por lo tanto estuve enamorada de Darién ……..NO….NO….NO….NO…me niego esto no me puede pasar a mi , yo y ese estúpido, imbécil, retardado….argggargggggarggg.

Pe: quien es Darién?.

S: es tu reencarnación en mi tiempo pero es una persona muy desagradable, siempre me molesta, es un tirón, idiota.

L: princesa por favor.

Pe: yo desagradable???

S: si tu, bueno no tu sino tu otro tu arggg agrrrrrr ya me confundí

Pe: jajajajaja

S: y tu de que te ríes, definitivamente tu y Darién son el mismo siempre riéndose de mi

Pe: lo siento mi lady no me reía de Uds. Sino de la situación, pero jamas me reiría de alguien tan hermosa –este comentario hizo sonrojarse a serena –

S: pero eres mas educado que el.

Chicas: jajajajajaja

S: ahora como volveré a mi tiempo.

- en eso aparecen los generales-

s: aléjense de mi, chicas por favor que no se me acerquen no quiero que me hagan daño.

Pe: que sucede?? Mi lady no los reconoce ellos son mis generales

S: por ellos es que estoy en este tiempo –dijo apuntando el de cabellos castaño.

Pe: neflite, pero si el es uno de mis generales sin contar que es novio de lita.

S: como??? –espera serena cálmate recuerda que estas en el pasado, a lo mejor ellos son buenos—

S: lo siento chicos, es que no me siento bien…

Nef: no se preocupe majestad.

Serena en ese momento se levanta y se dirige hacia una fuente…los demás la comenzaron a seguir.

S: por favor déjenme sola un momento.

Todos cabecearon en aprobación y se retiraron a excepción de Endimión. pero serena no se fijo que este no se fue.

S: por que a mi, primero pierdo mi vida normal, ahora estoy en un lugar desconocido y me entero que no soy quien creía –en ese instante comenzaron a caerle las lagrimas cuando alguien la abrazo ese calor, ese abrazo protector le era muy familiar y en el pecho se coloco a llorar-

E: llora pequeña eso te hará sentir mejor.

S: por que Darién no puede ser como tu?

E: por que dices eso, por lo que entiendo lo odias

S: no realmente

E: te gusta?

S: si, pero tu eres amable y todo, el es frío, siempre me molesta, me dice cosas…..

Pe: yo también, te moleste cuando nos conocimos, es decir a la otra tu..

S: como es eso?. Pero si tu eres educado

Pe: te gustaría que te contara la historia?

S: si por favor.

Pe: un día en la tierra, yo estaba practicando en el bosque para que nadie me molestara, cuando la vi era un ángel dorado, parecía una diosa. Caminaba un tanto asustada a mi impresión parecía una extranjera, nunca la había visto creí que era del pueblo pero su ropa y sus modales eran de la corte, pero yo nunca la vi entre las familias noble. Bueno ella venia un poco distraída mirando todo alrededor cuando choco conmigo, y en mi interior vino algo que me decía que la molestara entonces le dije cabeza de chorlito…

--serena frunció el ceño pero lo dejo continuar--.allí comenzó a pelear conmigo me dijo que era un mal educado y que si yo hubiera estado en su reino hubiera muerto por molestar al peinado real…fue allí que me percate que no era de la tierra, le seguí molestando y ella me decía tantas otras cosas, así pasaron horas y horas........ luego ella se estaba retirando cuando casi se cae y yo la sujete por la cintura y fue allí que vi el símbolo real de la familia de la luna, pero ella no me reconocía, entonces fue allí que me presente como el príncipe de la tierra y le pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento y me ofrecí a llevarla a conocer la tierra así que de allí comenzamos a salir, ella se escapaba de la luna para venir a verme....

s: o que tierno

e: si creo que nos enamoramos a primera vista solo que nos fastidiamos

s: tu crees que nosotros estamos enamorados.

E: si puede ser y por lo visto a ti te gusta –serena se sonroja -a ver mi lady me cuenta su historia de amor.

S: un día yo venia de la escuela y me habían entregado una prueba de matemáticas, como siempre me saque una mala nota, entonces no quería que mi mama viera mi prueba así que la arrugue y la lance al aire y le cayo en la cabeza fue en ese entonces que me comenzó a llamar cabeza de chorlito luego otro día iba atrasada a la escuela cuando choque con el, ahí fue la segunda discusión con el, luego otro día lance el zapato encima de el y desde ese entonces pasábamos peleando.

Aunque yo tampoco me quedaba atrás yo le decía darien-baka

E: jajajajajajaja sigues teniendo carácter por lo visto solo que a mi la princesa me decía sr. Ego.

S: jajajajajajaja ya tengo una idea para molestarte

Pe: bueno como diga jajajajajajajajajajajaja.

S: gracias.

Pe: por que????

S: por escucharme y no ser un tirón conmigo.

Pe: no te preocupes……..serena…

S: dime?

Pe: no crees que será mejor que te cambies esa faldita, a mi gusto esta un poco corta y no quieran que los guardias te miren solo yo.

S: por favor, príncipe que cosas dice – allí tomo el broche y se destransformó.

Pe: y esa vestimenta??? Dijo por la ropa de serena.

S: pues es mi uniforme de la escuela.

Pe: creo que lady Venus tendrá que llevarte para que te coloquen una ropa mas adecuada para este tiempo y nadie sospeche.

S: si creo que tienes razón

En eso aparece mina

Mi: me llamaban?? –adivinen que estaba haciendo-

S: hay mina no cambias jajajaja

Mi: jiiji lo siento, pero mejor será que me acompañe para luego ir a ver a la reina.

S: bueno, per trata de tutearme por favor. No estoy acostumbrada a que me digan así ya que en mi tiempo solo soy serena la tonta –al decir esto le corrió una lagrima-

Mi: no te coloques triste, pero para nosotras eres especial y ya te queremos.

S: no lo sé, siempre he sido una miedosa lo único que quería era ser normal pero estas responsabilidades.

Pe: no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos a que seas como serenidad pero solo los modales por que eres perfecta en lo demás.

Sv: si seria genial….Te parece serena.

S: me encantaría pero no quiero ser un estorbo para Uds.

Pe: nunca lo serás, recuerda que eres muy especial, aparte de linda.

S: entonces si!!!

Pe: bueno mientras mina te lleva a ti habitación yo voy a la mía.

S: si nos vemos después….endy….

Pe: como? –dijo un tanto asombrado ya que solo la princesa le decía así-

S: jijiji es que es mas corto. - dijo un tanto sonrojada-

Sv y Pe: jajajajajajaj es la misma.

En eso Endimión de retiro al igual que mina y serena

Serena y Mina llegaron a la habitación de la princesa, allí serena se coloco un vestido blanco con zapatos de cristal.

S: Cómo me veo????

Sv: bien, muy bien.

S: mina…..aquí siempre tienes que andar como sailor

Sv: no solo cuando entrenamos pero con lo que paso se me olvido cambiarme

S: puedes hacerlo es que me es un tanto difícil verte todo el tiempo así…

Sv: esta bien – y se destransformo……mina vestía una toga de color naranja con tirantes a la altura de los hombros y larga hasta los pies por lo cual no se notaban los zapatos.

S: gracias…..así te ves mejor.

Mi: gracias….pero ahora será mejor irnos para tratar de saber que fue lo sucedió y así vuelvas a tu mundo….

S: si gracias, por que ya extraño a mi familia.

Mi: claro me imagino……ahora vamos…

S: si

Después de llegar a la habitación del trono le explicaron lo sucedido a la reina serenety…..esta no estaba nada de alarmada por la desaparición de su hija, solamente se acerco a serena y la abrazo besándole la frente

Rs: mi pequeña no te preocupes mientras que averiguo que sucedió trataremos que tu estancia sea de lo más amena posible.

S: gracias.

Rs: pero como mi hija no esta creo que tu tendrás que asistir a sus clases para que nadie sospeche y aparte te servirá para el futuro.

S: si no hay problema pero una consulta??

Rs: dime pequeña?

S: voy a tener clases de matemáticas.

La reina serenety le sonrío para luego decirle: Claro pero no mucho.

S: uffffffff ya me había asustado

Rs: si quieres puedes ir a ver los alrededores

S: claro…..Con permiso….. – e hizo una reverencia para luego salir de la habitación-

Allí anduvo por los jardines con Endimión, parecía disfrutar mucho la compañía de este conversaban bastante, luego amy vino a buscarla para sus clases de protocolo, en estas clases le enseñaban a comportarse pero lo que mas le costo era andar con vestidos tan largos y con zapatos de tacón…..pero luego de unas horas ya se estabilizo y no se casi caía como al principio (casi caía era porque Endimión siempre estaba allí para sujetarla)

Ya en la noche agotada por todo lo sucedido durante el día serena se fue a descansar a su habitación

Bueno un saludo a las chicas : eva, aisha, maika, chris,diosa atenea y a todas mis amigas y amigos del msn sobretodo un beso y un abrazo a la Claudia, la mona, la rita mis amigas de la universidad.

Cualquier cosa me mandan un mail a chicamar1hotmail.com y si quieren me agregan a su msn para responder algunas dudas que tengan cuídense y besos

Ah y un saludo especial ………………feliz cumpleaños Jorge jijijiji.


	2. dia martes

Hola aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero lo disfruten y disculpen la tardanza pero este mes no se si podré actualizar por que estoy castigada pero haré lo que pueda así que cuídense mucho y dejen muchos reviews para así darme mas ánimos para escribir......mas reviews mas rápido voy a actualizar ya que eso me sube los ánimos ......besos y abrazos a todos.......

Presente:pasado

Li: litaS: serena

Mi: minaRs: reina serenety

Ra: raySmar: sailor mars

Am: amySmer: sailor mercury

PS: princesa serenaSJ: sailor Júpiter

D: darien Sv: sailor venus

L: lunaE: Endimión

An: andrewNef: neflite

Jed: jediteJed: jedite

Rb: reina berilMa: malachite

Mik:mama ikukoZio: ziocite

Pk: papa kenjiSp: sailor plut

Tm.: tuxedo maskRb: reina beril

Sam: sammy

Set: setsuna

Día martes

Presente

L: princesa despierte, tiene que ir a la escuela.

Ps: luna 5 minutos mas por favor

L: "parece que hay cosas que no cambian" pues si no se apura va a llegar tarde a clases

Ps: mmmm no te preocupes mis poderes y llego en un instante

L: y como lo va ha hacer si no sabe donde queda.

Ps: kiaaaaaaaaaaaa entonces me tengo que apurar, luna por que no me dijo esto antes –y en menos de cinco minutos estaba lista y entro al baño para colocarse una vendita en la frente que ocultaría la ½ luna de su frente........luego salió con luna de la casa.

L: princesa. Mina la va a esperar a dos cuadras de la casa

Ps: gracias consejera....... y miro a luna cuando.........plashhhhhhhh la princesa estaba esperando la caída pero nunca llego en cambio sintió dos brazos familiares " podría ser" penso.....ENDIMION....

Voz: cabeza de albóndiga cuando será el día que te fijes por donde vas!!!!!!.

Ps: ENDIMION!!!! MI AMOR - dijo emocionada

D: como me llamaste cabeza de albóndiga????.

Ps: ya endy deja de llamarme así hace tiempo que no me molestas así .......espera no tendrás fiebre –dijo colocándole la mano en la frente a darien-

D: yo estoy bien

Ps: mi amor que haces aquí??

D: como me llamaste?

Ps: Endy siempre te digo mi amor por que te extraña?

D: espera.....me podrías soltar primero......

Ps: que pasa acaso ya no me quieres.

D: espera quien eres tu y que hiciste con mi cabeza de albóndiga....-mi cabeza de albóndiga estoy peor cada día no puedo creer que he caido para esta niña...... pero es muy linda......me encanta cuando se enoja por que se ve linda-

Ps: soy yo, y no me llames así me prometiste que después de nuestro compromiso no me volverías a llamar así me gusta mas conejito.

D: compromiso tu y yo?? – debo de estar en otro planeta.......aunque me encantaría casarme contigo......por que no te lo puedo decir a la cara seria mucho mas fácil........-

Ps: si, mi amor, no me digas que se te olvido todo lo que hemos pasado tu y yo.- le dijo muy coquetamente-

D: mira serena, basta de bromas.

Ps: broma , esto no es ninguna broma sabes que yo no hago bromas de este tipo....

D: entonces esta apuesta fue demasiado lejos y no es gracioso.

Ps: mira Endimión yo no juego bromas de este tipo, tu sabes bien que lo único que me gusta es regalonearte y darte muchos besos como este – se le acerco y lo beso apasionadamente a lo que darien respondió gustoso......solo se separaron para respirar pero en eso llega mina-

Mi: serena vamonos que se nos hace tarde para la escuela adiós darien – pero antes de que hicieran su salida darien tomo del brazo a serena-

D: mina me podrías explicar por que serena me llama de otra forma...

Mi: pues veras " ahora que le digo.......a ya se" ........serena perdió la memoria.

D: no te creo actúa como si me conociera mejor que yo mismo.....

Mi: pues a lo mejor eres un sueño frustrado y no como perdió la memoria asumió que eras tu......en una de esas eres su príncipe azul.......ahora adiós o se nos hace tarde—y se alejaron con luna dejando a un atontado darien en la calle ....

Mi: princesa disculpe que me meta pero a su reencarnación no le va a hacer gracia que Ud. Haya besado a su peor enemigo.

Ps: enemigo!!!!!

Mi: si serena y darien no se pueden ni ver siempre se la pasan peleando por que darien la molesta por sus notas y por su forma de peinarse.

Ps: OH OH ..." la sorpresa que se va a llevar mi reencarnación espero que Endimión pueda ayudarla y no la pase mal........ mientras yo me divertiré con este darien por todas las molestas cosa que me dijo en mi tiempo"

Ps: dime mina...............este darien molesta mucho a serena.

Mi: ufffffffffffffff no sabes cuanto.

Ps: ah entonces .......luna escucha mis oraciones forma las nubes y trae la lluvia LLUVIA PLATEADA

Una nube apareció en la cabeza de darien y lo mojo entero.

Ps: jajajajajajaja

Mi: jajajajajajajajaja eso si que fue divertido me encantaría que serena estuviera aquí se moriría de la risa

L: princesa no debería haber hecho eso.

Ps: no seas aguafiestas luna

Mi: o dios nos quedan 15 minutos para llegar a clases y la escuela queda a 30 minutos

L: que apúrense o van a tener detención.

Ps: no te preocupes luna .....ahora mina concéntrate en un lugar que este desabitado en la escuela

Mi: que va a hacer.

Ps: solo hazlo y veras ...tu luna vete a casa y nos vemos en la tarde.

L: si, majestad - y desapareció-

Mina se concentro ...mientras la princesa le tomo de la mano y desaparecieron en una luz y llegaron a la escuela.

Ps: así que estas son las escuelas de la tierra

Mi: si .....pero será mejor entrar al salón

Ps: si vamos

En eso cuando la supuesta serena entro al salón la clase completa se quedo en silencio y con la boca abierta

Ps: mina que pasa?

Mi: bueno es que....jjjjijijijijijiji la serena que todos conocen siempre llega tarde a clases.....

Ps: jajajajajajajajaja a mi a veces bueno la mayoría de las veces me pasa lo mismo

En eso entra amy.

A: serena!!!!!! –a recuerdo ella es la princesa

Ps: donde me siento......

A: aquí –y le indico—

Ps: gracias -y se sentó –

En ese momento entro la profesora a la cual casi le dio un infarto al ver "serena" ya en su lugar pero lo peor fue que también ya había hecho todas sus tareas y para terminar tuvieron una prueba sorpresa en la cual serena junto con amy

Srta. H: serena querida te sientes bien, estas enferma?? –dijo muy preocupada-

Ps: no, estoy mejor que nunca, gracias por preguntar.

Y así paso toda la mañana sorprendiendo a todos los profesores ya que no se quedo dormida y se comporto muy educadamente......al termino de clases

Ps: ahora que hacemos???

Mi: vamos al crown center

A: pero va a estar andrew .....y la princesa no lo conoce....

Ps: quien es???? Y chicas por que no vino lita.....

Mi: lita tuvo cosas que hacer y por eso falto a la escuela pero nos va a esperar en el crown y andrew es un chico muyyyyyyy lindo y a serena le gusta y a mi también.......

Ps: como???? Yo pense que le gustaba el joven que me tope en la mañana

A: no ellos se odian....

Mi: y por que crees que le gusta??

Ps: por que pasan discutiendo por lo que me contaste

Ray: jajajajajaja lo dudo a lo mas le gustaría matarlo

Ps: Ray creo que te equivocas, pues yo con mi prometido cuando nos conocimos éramos como el perro y el gato le encantaba molestarme por mi peinado real pero cuando conoció a mama nunca mas me molesto

A: eso seria muy lógico

Mi: claro como el que te quiere te pega

A: no es el que te quiere te aporrea

Mi: es lo mismo

Ps: jajajajaja lady mina siempre se equivoca también al igual que tu

Ray: por que será?? Bueno a lo que íbamos tienes un prometido

Ps: si se llama Endimión y es el príncipe de esta tierra nos amamos mucho

Ray pensando "será darien este Endimión ....la princesa esta muy segura que serena ama a darien creo que tendré que leer el fuego..

Ps: vamos a divertirnos...pero díganme como es andrew??

Mi: es rubio de ojos verdes y muy apuesto

Ps: vamos entonces

Todas: siiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!

Pasado

Palacio lunar

Sv: princesa despierte

S: si mama 5 minutos mas que tengo sueño

Sv: despierte por favor

Serena despertando dijo: mina tuve un sueño muy extraño, soñé que yo era la princesa y que por motivos extraños llegue al milenio de plata ....puedes creerlo yo princesa jajajajaja pero que haces en mi casa.

Sv: me temo comunicarle que no lo soñó..

S: ahhhhhhhhh por que a mi wuaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sv: princesa no llore cálmese nosotros la cuidaremos......déjeme ayudarle a vestir

S: esta bien.....pero dime serena no me gusta eso de los títulos.....y yo me visto solita gracias

Mi: esta bien la espero afuera.-y salió –

S: veamos ....este no .....tampoco ........menos.......mmmmm....este siiiii –y se coloco un vestido rosado pálido con un solo tirante que se afirmaba al cuello, el largo de este era hasta los pies muy sencillo y unas sandalias rosadas y salió de la habitación y se encontró con mina esta la escolto a la sala del trono dejándola entrar sola

Rs: buenos días mi pequeña

S: buenos días majestad

Rs: y como lo has pasado, te han tratado bien???

S: si.....todos son muy amables y me tratan excelente.....

Rs: me alegro .......bueno te mande a llamar por que hable con plut

S: sailor plut –en ese instante vio la imagen de 4 sailor mas las cuales nunca había visto se vio compartiendo con ellas muy feliz-

Rs: princesa estas bien?? –dijo al verla pálida—

S: si gracias .....creo que tuve unos recuerdos.....perece que comencé a recordar pero no se quienes sean estas cuatro sailor

Rs: comprendo pequeña ........-comenzó a recordar donde esta en su casa—

S: pero quien es plut

Rs: ella es la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo ella sabe del presente, pasado y futuro ......por eso esta en este instante y ya el Viernes te podrás ir a tu tiempo ya que un disturbio afecto la puerta y por lo tanto hay que esperar que se estabilice la puerta

S: hasta el viernes es mucho tiempo

Rs: lo se pero recuerda que todo pasa por algo.....por eso aprovecharas el tiempo que pases aquí asi que tendrás las clases que son fijadas y así te convertirás en toda una princesa

S: gracias, pero como sabe que quiero llegar ha ser así

Rs: eres mi hija después de todo y se como te sientes.....estas triste.......extrañas tu tiempo y a una persona con la cual discutes pero no se quien será o me equivoco??

S: no, es cierto todo lo que dice y esa persona es la reencarnación del príncipe Endimión

Rs: ya veo .......

S: pero como lo hace?

Rs: leo tu corazón mi niña .....así que aprovecha al máximo esta posibilidad y cuando vuelvas sorprenderás a todos.

S: si gracias –dijo dándole una gran sonrisa-

Rs: lo que si te pediré es que me llames mama

S: si mama, ahora una consulta

Rs: dime?

S: donde esta la cocina….es que me dio hambre…

Rs: eres la misma no cambias ……sailor Júpiter

En eso aparece sailor Júpiter

SJ: si majestad

Rs: lleva a serena a la cocina para que coma algo que tiene hambre….

SJ: si majestad …..vamos princesa

S: si vamos….nos vemos después mama –y salieron de la sala del trono dejando a una muy pensante reina-

Pov reina serenety  
esta niña , es la misma tanto acá como en el futuro…..espero que plut tenga razón por haberla traído aquí ……espero que la podamos ayudar para que en su futuro sea digna de se titulo aunque con su gran corazón es mas que suficiente………

Rs: sailor mercury……

Smer: si majestad

Rs: necesito que la ayuden en lo que mas puedan y sobretodo a utilizar sus poderes sobretodo que aprenda a llamar al cristal de plata pero que no lo ocupe en su totalidad ya que tu sabes las consecuencias de su poder…

Smer: no cree que es peligroso para ella ….

Rs: lo se pero sailor plut me pidió ese favor y lo haré ya que tu sabes que ella entiende mas el futuro que yo……aunque no me dijo nada….

Smer: como ordene

Rs: gracias

Smer: ahora con su permiso –y se retiro de la habitación.

Mientras con serena y sailor Júpiter

S: lita ya que estamos acá en la cocina refiero comer acá

SJ: esta segura princesa

S: si…..y por favor dime serena odio el titulo…….aparte eres mi amiga

SJ: esta bien ……ahora que te parece si cocinamos pasteles tu y yo

S: no ….yo no puedo …las chicas dicen que soy un desastre cocinando

SJ: no las tomes en cuenta yo se que puedes además si no me ayudas no hay pasteles

S: pero …

SJ: nada de peros……además conmigo todo te saldrá bien

S: siiiiiiiiiiiiii

Lita comenzó a enseñar a serena a cocinar …..pero mientras estaban haciendo pasteles hubo una pequeña guerra de harina en la cual serena y lita quedaron todas blancas

S: jajjajjajajajajajaja te ves bien de blanco……..

SJ: si pero a ti te va mejor jajajajaja ya terminamos

S: que buena

SJ: ahora esperamos 10 minutos después

S: mira lita….me quedaron lindos ahora a probarlos

SJ: esta bien

S: mmmm están muy ricos quieres

SJ: tienes razón están exquisitos ves que puedes

S: tienes razón aprendí gracias lita

SJ: porque?

S: por tenerme confianza

SJ: no pienses en los demás para que te tengan confianza sino que primero tu debes tenerte y luego los demás piensa en ti.

S: si eso haré gracias por tu consejo –y la abrazo-

En eso aparece sailor mars…

Smars: princesa tenemos entrenamiento……..

S: pero antes prueba esto

Smars: no gracias

S: yapo Ray di que si

Smars: esta bien -y comió uno- están ricos lita te quedaron súper…..

SJ: pues yo no los hice los hizo la princesa…

Smars: están riquísimos princesa…..pero ahora a entrenar….

S: si vamos….ah lita por favor tienes algo para guardar algunos

SJ: si toma –y le guardo en un posillo unos pasteles-

S: gracias ……ahora vamos…

Smars: espera que les sucedió a Uds. Dos que están todas blancas….es harina???

S: es que hubo una pequeña guerra de harina jijijijijijijiijii

Smars: por la diosa Selene…será mejor que te cambies por algo mas cómodo ……..

S: me voy a transformar espera………… poder del prisma lunar –y su ropa fue cambiada por un fuku de marinero luna…..

S: ahora si vamos….nos vemos lita….- y salieron de la habitación.-

En el patio del palacio

Smars: y para quien son esos pasteles.

S: para el príncipe Endimión

Smars: ah ya veo, pero ten cuidado recuerda que no eres de este tiempo y el es el prometido de la princesa

S: no te preocupes yo ya estaba enamorada de el hace mucho tiempo ……solo que darien es muy distinto es mas frió y muy molestoso

Smars: pero están juntos

S: no…….realmente no se como tuxedo mask me cuida y protege pero como darien me hace la vida imposible

Smars: puede que este enamorado de ti también y no sabe como demostrártelo….puede ser una forma de llamar la atención….no crees

S: puede que tengas razón pero nose aunque me acabo de dar cuenta que el no conoce mi verdadera identidad pero siempre que estoy en peligro me salva…será como un enlacé o algo

Smars: pues la princesa con Endimión comparten la misma alma puede que después en tu tiempo también compartan la misma alma.

S: puede ser…..pero ájala que darien se fije en mi……pero lo dudo soy una tonta y el es demasiado inteligente para mi.

Smars: pues el seria un tonto si no se da cuenta de lo que pierde….

Luego de esta conversación serena y sailor mars se colocaron a entrenar su fuerza interior para ocupar su poder sin transformarse y también a usar el cristal de plata pero no pudo ya que era demasiada energía para ella por lo que se desmayo….

Smars: serena despierta ………..serena comenzó a recobrarse…..

S: que paso?

Smars: ocupaste mucha energía y te desmayaste

S: cuesta mucho, y mas aprender todo esto en una semana….

Smars: pero tendrás que hacerlo así le enseñaras a esa persona molestosa pero especial que con la princesa de la luna nadie se mete

S: si tienes razón voy a aprender todo que me enseñes…….

Smars: así se habla no te puedes dar por vencida……ahora haremos un receso para que te recuperes……..puedes ir al lago que esta en esa dirección, mas tarde te voy a buscar

S: si gracias –y se dirigió al lago—

S: que hermoso lugar!!!!

Voz: al igual que Ud. Mi lady….

S: endy……-se levanto y lo abrazo-

E: parece que me extrañabas???-dijo dándole una de sus famosas sonrisas seductoras-

S: si,…..ahora mira te hice esto.

E: gracias….que es?

S: pasteles…..pruébalos a ver si te gustan

E: como tu ordenes…..mmmm están exquisitos…no sabia que supieras cocinar……espero no morirme

S: endy!!!!

E: perdón se me olvido que no eres serenidad….lo siento…

S: no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada a que me molesten…..y no te morirás ya que lita me estuvo enseñando.

E: están ricas…espero que serenidad haga algún día estas por que cocinas bien

S: gracias…..y uno nunca sabe ven siéntate aquí conmigo.

E: si –se sentó al lado de serena- dime como te parece tu hogar

S: es diferente a mi mundo aquí es muy lindo lleno de paz en cambio allá tengo que pelear para mantener la paz y estoy cansada de las peleas….aquí la gente sobre todo las scout me dan muchos ánimos…

E: me alegro –y en ese instante hizo aparecer una rosa roja y se la entrego a serena-

S: gracias es hermosa – la coloco en su nariz para sentir su aroma…cuando hizo esto le vinieron unas imágenes de un jardín en la tierra de muchas rosas de todos los colores inimaginables luego se vio a ella y a endimión y por ultimo una imagen de tuxedo mask -

E: serena que te pasa?

S: tu…tu…tienes un jardín con rosas en la tierra

E: si por que como lo sabes.

S: lo recuerdo ¡hay me duele la cabeza! Tu y yo estabamos allí me dijiste que era tu lugar secreto

E: si lo estas recordando

S: ¡me duele la cabeza! Ay ay me duele mucho

E: tranquilízate no te desesperes.

S: claro como eres tuxedo mask te gustan las rosas, ya sabia que darien era el...me lo temí…claro tu pelo…esos ojos que me imnotizán claro la fiesta el beso claro….. fuiste siempre tu…… por eso buscas a la princesa….. me buscabas a mi.

E: cálmate, exaltarte te hace mas daño.

S: no me puedo calmar eso me hace peor......que pasaría si te dieras cuenta que la persona que mas admiras es también tu enemigo del cual estas enamorado.....

E: pues, no sabría como sentirme

S: vez.

E: será mejor que te olvides de tu tiempo mientras que estés aquí y te concentres en este mundo

S: tienes razón y discúlpame por como te respondí

E: no te preocupes, no te sientas mal y relájate

S: si, sabes me gusta mucho tu forma de ser y por que sabes como comprenderme

E: no te preocupes

En ese momento apareció sailor mercury

Smer: majestades es hora de ir a almorzar

S y E: si gracias Amy – los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo-

S: pero y sailor mars......

Smer: ella dijo que era sufiente con esas clases por hoy.....

S: ok... pero después de almorzar que vamos a hacer?

Smer: tiene protocolo conmigo ya que sailor neptium no se encuentra en estos momentos.

S: ok....

Endimión se levanto del suelo y luego ayudo a serena a levantarse y se fueron tomados de la mano a palacio seguidos por sailor mercury.

Presente

Crown center.

En el mostrador estaba darien conversándole lo ocurrido en la mañana a andrew

An: no te puedo creer que te beso

D: te lo juro..... choca conmigo y me besa y fue wuau un beso que me dejo sin aire esa chica si que sabe besar lo mas extraño es sentí como si ya hubiera ocurrido – y me recordó al beso que me di con la princesa en la embajada acaso podría ser serena.....-

An: y dime te gusta?

D: que cosa me gusta?-dijo levantando una ceja-

An: quien va a ser serena

D: tu sabes que si pero ella me odia

An: yo no lo creo a veces cuando estoy conversando contigo la veo que te mira, lo mismo que haces tu cuando ella no esta mirando

D: no te creo ...... no vez nuestras peleas

An: y tu no vez cuando cada vez que ella entra mira a todos lados buscándote y cuando no te ve se desilusiona .......yo creo que le gustas....¿por qué no la invitas a salir?

D:Y crees que aceptaría?

An: nada pierdes con intentar y esta es tu oportunidad

D: por que?

An: allí vienen las cinco.

D: mejor me voy

An: cobarde.....

En eso entraron cinco chicas

An: hola sere, hola chicas

Mina le susurro a serena que el es andrew....

Ps: hola andrew....en eso miro a darien y se largo a reír junto con mina

Ray: y a Uds. Que les pasa?

Ps: esta mañana pareció que te llovió encima jajajaja

Mi: estabas entero mojado jajajajajaja

D: y Uds. como lo saben o tuvieron algo que ver

An: darien creo que estas imaginando cosas como serena y la pobre de mina van hacer que aparezca una lluvia encima de ti, ni que tuvieran poderes jajajaja que eres perseguido.

Ps: "si supiera" ves andrew te das cuenta que busca excusas para pelear conmigo.....sabia que me odiaba pero no pense que a estos extremos –dijo haciendo pucheros-

An: serena no llores .....ves lo que hiciste-dijo mirando a darien-.........-ahora miro a serena- sere darien no te odia estoy seguro que no....mira toma un helado de chocolate...

Ps: gracias, gracias........-y le da un beso en la mejilla después de abrazarlo-

Darien solo pego con el puño en la mesa a lo que todos lo quedaron mirando extrañados a excepción de la princesa serena y andrew.

Mi: va que te paso darien

D: nada –dijo un poco pesado-

Li: cualquiera diría que estas celoso

D: yo celoso ....si claro de quien mi mejor amigo y de serena....

Ps: si.....dime estas celoso????

D: jajaja como estaría celoso si tu me odias

Ps: yo no te odio nunca he odiado a nadie...lo único que me molesta es que tienes el ego del porte de la galaxia

D: así y tu eres una llorona

Ps: y tu un idiota

D: y tu no puedes estar de pie sin caerte

An: basta Uds. Dos .....ahora dime serena te gustaría ir al baile conmigo este viernes

Ps: claro me encantaría –aprende Darién espero que te coloques celoso-

D: que????? Mina te gustaría a ti ir conmigo –esto lo dijo intencionalmente ya que sabia que a andrew le gustaba mina...

Mi: yo ...este.......claro –dijo por que la princesa serena le pego un codazo-

D: bueno aquí esta mi teléfono me llamas para darme tu dirección por que me tengo que ir –y se fue del crown-

An: yo te paso a buscar a tu casa recuerda que es formal

S: si no te preocupes

An: bueno tengo que ir a atender a los clientes..-y se alejo de las chicas-

Mi: por que andrew no me invito a mi

Ps: pues porque algo debe saber de darien y quiere hacerlo celoso

A: como lo sabes?

Ps: intuición y no te diste cuenta que darien invito a mina y andrew coloco una cara de te voy a matar después ex mejor amigo.

Mi: crees que andrew estaba celoso?

Ps: estoy mas que segura

Ra: y que piensas hacer

Lita: si por que cada vez que sonríes de esa manera es por que algo tramas

Ps: pues si hay que hacer a toda costa que mina y andrew en la fiesta terminen juntos ya que hacen tan linda pareja....

Mi: gracias amiga...

Ps: y también tengo que ver como puedo hacer que darien deje de pelear conmigo ósea con mi otro yo y estén de una buena vez juntos......

T: que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ps: que no se han dado cuenta que están enamorados ellos........ aparte si darien no quisiera a serena como explican la manera en que me respondió el beso esta mañana.

T: que!!!!!!!!!

Li: como fue eso?

Ray: lo besaste?

Mi: si lo beso

Amy: por que?

Ps: es que lo confundí con otra persona pero si no le gustara serena creen que lo hubiera respondido con tanto afecto pasión......pues no....

T: tienes razón nosotras te ayudaremos

Amy: pero primero vamos a estudiar

Todos con una gota en la cabeza

Ps: esta bien pero hay que avisar a luna para que no se muera de un ataque por que no he llegado a casa.

Li: no te preocupes yo hable con ella...

Ps: gracias ahora vamos a estudiar antes de que amy nos lleve arrastrando

Pasado

Sala del trono

Rs: como te ha ido en tus clases?

S: muy bien, aunque han sido un poco difíciles, pero las chicas me han apoyado en todo al igual que Endimión

Rs: me alegro

S: aunque por que tengo que aprender a utilizar el cristal de plata.....en mi tiempo todavía no lo hemos encontrado

Rs: -por que vendrán tiempos difíciles mi pequeña- para que cuando llegue a tu poder ya sepas utilizarlo .....no crees mi niña...

S: si tiene razón majestad

Rs: madre

S: eso .....mama

Rs: sabes estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi pequeña, eres muy madura para enfrentar todo lo que te esta pasando

S: gracias –dijo mientras le corría una lagrima- nunca nadie me ha dicho eso...

Rs: pues deberían decírtelo mas seguido, tienes un gran corazón...muy puro y noble

-a lo que serena corrió a abrazarla-

S: ahora creo que iré a mis clases de patinaje....aunque nunca he patinado en mi vida.

Rs: pues eres la mejor del reino patinando sobre hielo siempre has ganado todas las competencias.

S: yo....wuau nunca pense que yo hacia cosas así....

Rs: y hay muchas sorpresas mas.....ahora ve a clases

S: si nos vemos –dijo saliendo de la habitación del trono-

Serena se fue a la pista de hielo y allí se encontraban los generales, las scout y Endimión el cual le guiño a serena y esta se ruborizo..

S: siento el retraso pero estaba con mama conversando.

Smer: no se preocupe majestad pero será mejor que se coloque los patines para no retrasarnos mas

S: hay un pequeño problema no se como hacerlo

Sj: ya recordaras lo llevas en la sangre

Smar: no en vano ganaste todos los concursos en la tierra

S: yo en la tierra pero que no me estaba prohibido hasta este año ir.

Sv: pues te escapabas

S: pero como lo hice en la tierra para que no me reconocieran

Ma: pues se cambiaste el peinado y se hizo llamar usagi.

S: usagi ....pero como se enteraron que gane yo

E: por que yo te reconocí inmediatamente

S: así??? Y como? Según tu me reconociste

E: pues por tus hermosos ojos los reconocería en cualquier lado.

S: pues creo que será mejor irme a colocar los patines –dijo una ruborizada serena-

Listo ya me los coloque ahora quien me ayuda

T: jajajajajajaja

E: ven dame tu mano

S: ok....

El príncipe Endimión le estuvo ayudando pero parecía que era innata.

Pov serena

Estoy patinando que emoción ....en ese momento un recuerdo inundo su mente.

Flash back

Ps: endy vamos no seas así ayúdame con la coreografía

E: no puedo tu eres demasiado buena para mi

Ps: tonterías vamos puedes o no cerrare la ventana de mi habitación

E: pero...

Ps: endy endy plisssssssssss –y le coloco sus famosas caritas-

E: esta bien.

Fin flash back

Jed: princesa se encuentra bien

S: si, creo que me tendré que acostumbrar a estos dolores de cabeza cuando recuerdo

Nef: como?

S: recordé una coreografía pero son imágenes que pasan muy rápido

Zio: puede ser la coreografía que hicieron hace unos meses

Ma: claro, ellos hicieron un espectáculo fabuloso.

Smer: y muy sincronizado

Sj: y romántico

Smar: y por que no tratan

E: dígame mi princesa cree poder intentarlo con su humilde servidor

S: mmmm bueno yo

Sv: vamos sere tu puedes

S: esta bien pero si me caigo será culpa de Uds.

T: siii

Comenzaron lentamente luego dieron unas vueltas, serena lo hacia como toda una profesional, luego el príncipe la elevo y dieron otras vueltas y otras partes de la coreografía para luego volverla a elevar para terminar en los brazos del príncipe.

S: wau no pense que pudiera hacer eso.

Pe: ves que puedes, te felicito..

S: gracias..

Sv: les salió de maravilla..

Ma: concuerdo totalmente contigo diosa del amor

S: ahora ya se por que mina se proclama diosa del amor

Sj: son el uno para el otro

Ra: si tiene esa conexión

Jed: son compañeros de alma al igual que nosotros mi sailor del fuego

Smer: creo que sigues siendo la numero uno

Zio: si, felicitaciones.

S y Pe: gracias

S: pero que es conexión?

Pe: bueno es un poco complicado, lo que se es que es un enlace que no se puede romper, compartimos un alma por ejemplo tu tienes la mitad de un alma y yo la otra mitad eso quiere decir que la compartimos somos el uno para el otro.

S: ah, pero yo no quiero un futuro ligado al pasado o a esto de compañeros de alma, sin ofender, mi idea es conocer el amor conocerse y cultivarlo, darse una oportunidad y cuidarse mutuamente.

Pe: no te preocupes no me ofendo al contrario me gusta que seas sincera aparte no me gustaría que estuvieras en el futuro conmigo por lo que has visto aquí quiero que estés conmigo por que me ames.

S: de amarte te amo...o sea a darien pero son muchas cosas que nos separan. Lo que no quiero pensar es que ya esta escrito mi futuro.

Voz: el futuro lo escribes tu misma..

S: quien dijo eso??

Voz: yo princesa..soy sailor plut o setsuna en mi forma civil

S: la sailor del tiempo

Sp: si

S: vienes a llevarme a mi tiempo

Sp: no, hasta que estés preparada

S: pero como?

Sp: ya lo sabrás, ahora me retiro, nunca olvides el destino lo escribes tu y nadie mas.

Pe: gracias setsuna espero que ahora me haga caso.

S: si tienen razón.

Y desapareció sailor plut.

Smer: chicos se nos hizo tarde será mejor irnos

T: si –y se alejaron de serena y Endimión.

S: endy quiero disculparme por lo de hace rato, no es que no quiera estar contigo es decir con tu futuro, al contrario seria lo mas lindo, pero tengo miedo de volver y que tu no sientas nada por mi, que me rechaces.

E: eso nunca pasara, Darién por lo que creo esta enamorado de ti solo que no sabe como demostrarlo tiene miedo y si llego a enamorarme de ti seria por tu interior no por tu figura externa, tu siempre te preocupas por los demás antes que ti y eso no hay comparación ya que esa es la verdadera belleza.

S: oh endy, siempre tan dulce – dijo abrazándolo-

Pe: eres muy especial y eso es lo que me gusta de ti por que no eres como las demás jóvenes y si por motivos que no sabría decirte no se enamora de ti es un verdadero tonto.

S: jajjaajajaja a veces lo es

E: hey que fue eso

S: lo siento – y lo beso en la mejilla – te quiero

E: yo también, aunque no creo todavía

S: que cosa?

E: estar contigo, es decir con la reencarnación de la princesa de la luna.

S: y yo con el pasado, con mi vida, y mi madre.....aunque

E: que?

S: me pregunto que habrá sucedido para estar en el futuro

E: eso solo tu lo sabes, tu tienes esas memorias solo que debes recordar

S: si tienes razón – en ese momento estaban por el balcón- yo recuerdo este lugar ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –dijo tomándose la cabeza-

Flash back

__

Ps: Endimión que haces aquí, esta prohibido que estés aquí o quieres que te maten

Pe: lo se pero vine a avisarte que beril viene a atacar la luna y yo voy a pelear por tu reino

Ps: beril la reina que estaba enamorada de ti, pero por que, que le hicimos

Voz: yo te responderé!!!!

Ps: reina beril!!!

Rb: si , la misma , ahora te diré me robaste a Endimión.

Ps: yo no te lo robe

Rb: si, el era mi prometido pero tu tenias que escaparte a la tierra y allí te conoció y rompió el contrato conmigo.

Pe: yo nunca te ame tarde o temprano hubiera roto el compromiso

Rb: no importa, Endimión te doy una ultima oportunidad únete a mi y gobierna a mi lado.

Pe: nunca prefiero morir que estar con alguien tan feo por dentro nunca seria feliz trabajando para la oscuridad.

Rb: pues entonces tu princesita morirá – dijo tirando una bola de energía a la princesa serena pero en el momento en que iba a impactar a la princesa Endimión se coloco como escudo.

Ps: ENDIMIÓN NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PE: lo.....si......en....to...mi.............a..........mor.........arg......arg

Ps: no hables amor, veras que todo va a estar bien

Pe: no eres buena mintiendo te amo nos encontraremos en la otra vida y te encontrare.-dijo cerrando los ojos-

Ps: nooooooooooooooooooo

Rb: mira lo que me hiciste hacer tonta.

Ps: lo mataste....Endimión mi amor no puedo vivir sin ti.....chicas, madre, lo siento – y toma la espada de Endimión y se la entierra ..........el cuerpo sin vida de la hermosa princesa quedo al lado de su compañero de alma, su amante y amigo....

Fin flash back

Pe: sere estas bien

Pov serena.....llorando "por que me protegiste......me suicide para seguirte a la eternidad"

Pe: serena reacciona me estas asustando....amor por favor reacciona.

S: lo siento.....es ...que.... estas memorias me hacen daño.....y me duele la cabeza....... "darien siempre me protegió aunque no lo merezco abandone a mi pueblo no soy digna de ser princesa.."

Pe: serena estas bien respóndeme

S: lo siento ya estoy mejor...

Pe: me estas ocultando algo......

S: no...

Pe: a mi no me engañas te conozco muy bien

S: solamente que son muchos los recuerdos y me llegan de golpe.....por que no mejor me llevas a distraerme

Pe: si creo que es mejor para que te olvides de lo que te preocupa .....vamos a la tierra a pasear por los jardines...

S: como haremos eso?

Pe: toma mi mano y concentra tu energía en la tierra y allá llegaremos..

S: ok – y así lo hizo y pronto desaparecieron –

Reino de ilusión

Una luz apareció pero cayo en el lago

S: jajajaja lo si....jaja ...en....jajaja......to......jajaja tan....jajaja.....to. –dijo una muy mojada princesa-

Pe: jajaja ya me imaginaba que ibas a hacer algo así jajaja ...que pesa esta armadura me la voy a quitar.....

S: que espera supongo que tienes ropa...- dijo muyyyyyyy sonrojada-

Pe: claro- a no ser que me quieras ver como nací

S: endy!!!!!!!!! Por dios .....

Pe: jajajaja

S: ahora que haré estamos todos mojados y este vestido se trasluce un poco

Pe: un poco??? Si parece una segunda piel ..

S: oye no me mire!! Ahora que hacemos

Pe: vamos a palacio la ultima vez que te quedaste dejaste un vestido en mi habitación

S: que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ten...go.....ropa .....en ....tu habitación –dijo un tanto roja-

Pe: si a veces pasas la noche conmigo..

S:-roja- no me digas que tu y yo....eso

Pe: bueno este...... por que no mejor vamos a buscar ropa antes de que te enfermes

S: eso es un si....... si vamos..

después de cambiarse- 

Pe: ven vamos a los establos.

S: pero yo ...

Pe: yo te enseño....para eso estoy mi amor

S: como?

Pe: la costumbre.....es que eres la misma tanto en el futuro como acá....

S: la hechas de menos

Pe: si hecho de menos sus besos pero que le voy a hacer

S: jajajaja .....endy

Pe: mira este negro es tormenta y el blanco es pegaso

S: que hermosos son los dos...puedo usar a pegaso

Pe: si ese es el que siempre ocupas..

S: debe de ser la costumbre

Pe: ven déjame ayudarte a subir

Endimión la tomo de la cintura y la subió para luego el subirse a su caballo....se dirigieron al serena se divirtió como nunca se olvido de sus problemas por primera vez desde que se convirtió en sailor scout..

Pe: creo que es hora de volver pueden estar preocupados...

S: si vamos....pero antes muchas gracias por ser tan amable conmigo nunca me voy a olvidar de cómo me trataste

Pe: de nada pero las gracias debería dártelas a ti por iluminar mi vida

S: vamos.-dijo tomando de la mano a Endimión y concentrarse para volver a la luna ....

Jardín lunar

Sv: princesa donde estaba

S: fuimos a la tierra

Pe: si nos fuimos a divertir me olvide de todas mis responsabilidades de sailor scout

Todos comprendieron que esta niña llevaba el peso del mundo en sus hombros

Smar: me alegro

Smer: creo que es hr de que nos vayamos a acostar por que mañana después de entrenar y estudias vamos a ir al mar de la serenidad

S: si!!!!!!! Lita

Sj: si dime

S: puedes preparar algo para comer...por favor

Sj: claro

S: bueno en eso quedamos .....y chicos van a ir con nosotras

Jed: no molestamos

S: claro que no tonto, como no voy a querer que vengan...... y tu endy vas a venir no cierto....di que si plisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss –dijo colocando cara de perrito-

Pe: sabes que nunca me he podido negar a esas caras

S: bien.....ahora me retiro por que mientras mas temprano me acueste mas rápido llegara mañana...chao – y se fue corriendo a su habitación-

Sv: no pense que se sintiera así

Smer: lleva todos los problemas en sus hombros

Jed: y se ve tan frágil

Zio: tendremos que aprovechar estos días que estará con nosotros para que aprenda lo que mas pueda

Nef: pero que también se divierta ..

Sj: y para eso estaremos nosotros...

Mal: tenemos que tratar de darle mucho cariño, como sus amigos ya que o sino va a creer que es una obligación.

Smar: pobrecilla como lo habrá pasado allá en su tiempo.

Pe: pero nosotros trataremos de hacer estos días los mejores para ella...

-presente-

La princesa serena iba caminando con mina cuando se le ocurrió ir al parque.

Ps: vamos mina tu siempre me acompañas a todos lados, por favor acompáñame...

Mi: esta bien vamos.

D: estoy seguro que ella no es serena, tendrá una hermana gemela naaaaaa lo dudo...pero como no me iba a reconocer "por que me preocupo tanto...si estoy enamorado de ella pero tengo otras obligaciones....que voy a hacer....

Parque..

Sv: princesa escóndase

Ps: no pienso dejarte sola –y se transformo la princesa serena con su vestido real y una aureola la cubrió entera era una luz plateada-

Smar: majestad???

Ps: si mis amigas ...ahora tu youma por el poder de la luna llena curación lunar acción......

... y utilizo las energías de la luna para curarlo

Ps: creo que es hora de irnos...

Jed: me temo que no majestad....por que va a morir...

Ps: jedite.... no me digas que eres tu el causante de todo esto...

Jed: si soy yo pero princesa como me conoce si yo nunca la había visto

Ps: como que nunca si tu eras mi confidente y amigo.....quien te hizo esto....tu eras fiel al príncipe de la tierra.

Jed: yo solamente soy fiel a la reina beril..

Ps: beril pero si ella es buena que le sucedió

Sj: ahora ella es el demonio con patas…

Ps: no puede ser y donde están ziocite malachite y neflite?

Jed: a los servicios de la reina beril

Ps: pero como ha sucedido todo esto- y al decir esto una luz la rodeo- este mundo debe volver a encontrar la paz –se formo un campo de fuerza alrededor de tuxedo mask y la princesa-

Tm: eso es lo que deseamos todos

Ps: endimion!!!

Tm: según lo que dicen mis sueños ese soy yo

Ps: veo que no recuerdas todo

Tm: solo algunas cosas

Ps: yo soy la princesa serena de la luna

Tm: lo se – en ese momento se transformo en endimion-

Pe: así esta mejor….pero tu también eres sailor moon o me equivoco y porque no te transformaste

Ps: por que yo no soy de este tiempo soy del pasado

Pe: entonces quien es?

Ps: eso solo tu debes descubrirlo abre tu corazón mi amor y allí encontraras la respuesta..

Pe: si abro mi corazón creo que nunca te encontrare por que hay una joven llamada serena a la que me gusta fastidiar y ella ha robado mi corazón y por eso estoy confundido…

Ps: lose pero sigue tu corazón y hallaras muchas sorpresas

Pe: pero y tu?

Ps: yo siempre estaré contigo….- al decir esto desapareció el campo de fuerza

Ps: ahora jedite esta pelea es entre tu y yo…

Jed: como guste majestad ……..rayo oscuro

Ps: escudo de luz

Jed: veo que tiene mucho poder…

Ps: eso no es nada ….Burbujas de plata congelen….- por poco le llega a jedite…las scout al igual que tuxedo mask miraban atentos a la princesa.

Jed: veo que es muy fuerte pero eso no bastara…..fuego oscuro elimina…..

Ps: maremoto lunar –este le llego a jedite dejándolo un poco herido.

Ps: curación lunar acción….- y un rayo plateado entro en el cuerpo de jedite y este se desvaneció y lo único que quedo fue dos sombras una blanca y una negra la ultima se desvaneció –

Smars: que sucedió?

Ps: amigo querido ve a tu cuerpo reencarnado para que recuperes tu memoria - la luz blanca desapareció-

Tm: que paso?

Ps: libere su alma del mal

Smars: y a donde fue?

Ps: eso lo tendrán que averiguar Uds. Ya que esto se liga al pasado y no puedo revelarlo

Smer: por que cambiaría el futuro..

Ps: exactamente ahora vamonos…

Tm: espera te volveré a ver

Ps: claro pero recuerda abre tu corazón –y desapareció junto a las scout-

Y tuxedo mask cuando las scout se fueron el se transformo en darien de nuevo y fue al jardín de rosas

Mientras la princesa serena volvió a transformar en "serena" fue a caminar al parque en el lago mientras las scout se fueron a sus casas por ordenes de la princesa.

D: como lo haré por un lado a serena y el otro la princesa aunque amo a serena le debo devoción a la princesa porque fue el amor de mi vida en mi pasado, pero serena es en esta recuérdalo ella es a la que amas aunque actúe extraño pero averiguare que le sucede ya que mi ángel no puede ser tan madura de un día para otro –en eso alza la vista y ve una joven sentada mojándose los pies en el lago mientras en viento juega con su pelo dorado. Es serena pero que hará a estas horas….

Ps: no puedo creer que jedite ahora solo tengo que ayudar a los demás ya que si no fuera por ellos nunca hubiera conocido a mi amor, serena como estará espero no se allá asustado de ti aunque lo dudo por que eres un amor…..creo que es hra de irme –y levanta la vista para pararse- Que hace aquí???? Acaso me estas espiando???

D: desde cuando no puedo estar en un lugar publico cabeza de....

Ps: no te atrevas a decirlo o me las pagaras....

D: yo se que tu no eres Mi cabeza de albóndiga ella nunca me hablaría así

Ps: pues sorpresa soy yo solo que me aburrí de que me molestaras .....espera acaso me dijiste MI cabeza de albóndiga

D: no yo no

Ps: si tu si. Arrogante

D: malcriada

Ps: Sr. Ego –dijo mientras se alejaba- " esta me las voy a desquitar con una buena broma principito jiijij"

Tierra tiembla .....y el piso donde estaba ubicado darien se movió fuerte botándolo al lago.......

D: mierda que fue eso ........- dijo mientras buscaba a serena...-

La princesa serena estaba ya lejos

Ps: así aprenderá jijiii

Voz: princesa porque hizo eso?

Ps: plut ......- corrió a los brazos de su amiga-

Sp: le hice una pregunta

Ps: pues me estaba molestando además es divertido que le pasen estas cosas a endy no puedo hacerlo ya que sabe como defenderse y este todavía no sabe así que esta desprotegido jijiji.

Sp: pero no puede estar utilizando su poder para ese tipo de cosas.

Ps: pero una pequeña diversión no le hace mal a nadie. Además Endimión cuando se acuerde de todo se va a reír.....

Sp: como supo que es Endimión.

Ps: lo reconocería hasta con los ojos cerrados....su olor a rosa y chocolate...ahora dime que es lo que paso? por que estoy aquí??

Sp: hubo un problema....cuando ocupo su poder la princesa de este tiempo lo utilizo al mismo tiempo para salvarse y fue por eso que las puertas no reconocieron los dos poderes y se produjo un desequilibrio en el tiempo y las cambio.

Ps: ya veo....pero ahora me vienes a buscar no cierto.....

Sp: no será posible hasta el viernes

Ps: por que??

Sp: para que la princesa de este tiempo tenga tiempo para prepararse para la batalla que viene...

Ps: mm. Comprendo......ahora me podrías decir como lo tomo cuando vio a endy....

Sp: pues lo trato de todos los nombres posible y por haber

Ps: jajaja me lo imaginaba, ya que el endy de este tiempo es un tanto frío así que creo que como me voy a quedar aquí me divertiré un poco con este joven ....

Sp: veo que no ha cambiado lo traviesa majestad.

Ps: dime serena sabes que no me gustan las formalidades y menos contigo que has sido como mi madre......te puedes colocar en tu forma civil....

Sp: si –y se destransformo-

Ps: dime setsuna me extrañabas....por que no has ido a verme me tenias descuidada..

Set: lo siento pero tu sabes que mi deber es estar en las puertas del tiempo

Ps: lo se pero no puedo evitar extrañarte...- dijo mientras le caía una lagrima por la mejilla-

Set: no llores mi niña sabes que te quiero mucho pero la puerta es mi deber.....por favor prométeme que pase lo que pase me perdonaras por no estar contigo...

Ps: a que te refieres???

Set: nada ya te enteraras pero por lo pronto prometo salir mas seguido de las puertas del tiempo para visitarte

Ps: claro todo lo que pidas con tal de que me visites....

Set: bueno aquí esta tu "casa" ahora debo volver a mis obligaciones...trata de ayudar a tu reencarnación y no abuses con el príncipe.....

Ps: quien yo??????

Set: serena....

Ps: bueno bueno pero solo un poquito ya!!!

Set: esta bien .....recuerda que el viernes vengo por ti....no abuses....

Ps: si!!!!!- y la abraza- cuídate setsu y recuerda visitarme

Set: si –y desapareció-

La princesa entro a la casa y dijo: mama!!!!!Llegue!!!!

Mik: donde estuviste todo el día???

Ps: con la chicas

Mik: como te fue en la prueba??

Ps: aquí estas –y le entrego la prueba-

Mik: un 70 –y se desmayo-

__

N/A: acá en mi país y la nota mas alta es un 70.

Ps: mamá mamá que te paso?

Pk: que sucedió?

Ps: no lo se solo le pase la prueba y se desmayo

Pk: no me digas que reprobaste otra ves...a ver – también se desmayo-

Ps: va que les pasa a todos?

Sam: que hiciste?

Ps: nada solo les pase la prueba....

Sam: a ver ....que un 70 y desde cuando sacas buenas notas?

Ps: sammy enano no molestes "si mi madre me escuchara se muere" ayúdame a despertarlos..

En eso sammy ayudo a la princesa a que despertara sus padres....

Ps: están bien?

Mik: hija te sientes enferma?

Pk: tienes fiebre o algo?

Ps: papá mamá...estoy excelente, creo que será mejor irme a mi habitación ya que me di cuenta que no me tienen fe. – y se fue-

Pk: algo le sucedió!!!

Mik: acaso estará enamorada!!!

Pk: o no eso no!!!! Me niego!!!!

Sam: jajaja cabeza de chorlito enamorada jajaja si nadie la toma en cuenta....

Mik: sammy a tu habitación

Sam: pero...

Mik: nada de peros ya di la orden.

Sam: esta bien –y se fue-

Pk: que le pasara a mi bebe!!!

Mik: ya no es una bebe es una adolescente a punto de convertirse en mujer

__

N/A: serena tiene 18 y darien 21

Pk: pero si una niña.

Mik: casi tiene 19 ya es mayor de edad ,me pregunto si será ese joven que tanto pelea con ella.

Pk: lo dudo si se odian ...así que no hablemos mas del tema ella es muy pequeña para salir con jóvenes...

Mik: bueno, bueno.. "mm creo que debe ser ese joven, harían muy linda pareja" creo que es mejor irnos a acostar antes de que se haga mas tarde.

Pk: si creo que tienes razón.

Habitación de serena

Ps: ay lunita, pobre de serena las cosas que tiene que soportar por eso no dudo que debe tener el autoestima por el suelo....entre darien y su familia..

Lu: es que la serena de acá es muy descuidada irresponsable

Ps: consejera luna!! Como puedes decir eso de ella recuerda que ella y yo somos la misma...

Lu: lo siento pero la serena que conocemos es como si ella no quisiera ser sailor moon...

Ps: espera sailor moon la de la leyenda que nunca a aparecido sola antes en la guerra para formar el milenio de plata ...

Lu: se equivoca majestad su reencarnación es la legendaria guerrera de la luna.

Ps: ya veo, por eso ella se niega a su destino, si yo estuviera en su lugar también me gustaría vivir una vida normal.....por eso no recuerda esta bloqueando automáticamente sus memorias y el único que podrá ayudarla recordar es darien.

Lu: a que se refiere por darien.

Lu: lo que pasa es que darien es endimion mi prometido en el milenio de plata..aca también le conocen como tuxedo mask......darien es el único que puede darle la confianza a serena pero primero el debe darse cuenta que ama a serena no a un sueño del pasado como yo...

Lu: pero son la misma persona...

Ps: lo se, pero de tiempos distintos además serena le encantaría que la eligiera a ella con sus defectos y virtudes...

Lu: pero que no se odian????

Ps: no es solo para ocultar que se quieren....ya sabes...

Lu: comprendo

Ps: pero esto luna no debes decírselo a nadie y menos a ella ya que la única que sufriría seria ella...

Lu: no se preocupe no lo haré..

Ps: gracias ahora a dormir.......te amo endy y espero que cuides bien de serena.........

Continuara............

Al fin termine el capitulo disculpen la tardanza pero aquí esta cuídense mucho y este capitulo va dedicado a todos los review que recibí ....muchas gracias gracias y si en este capitulo recibo a lo menos la misma cantidad de review voy a hacer todo el esfuerzo de actualizar lo mas pronto posible .....

Gracias a Uds. Que leyeron mi fic..

****

Mireya, Claudia lorena , buny, aisha, jaz, perla almogabar, eva, ceres, diana y chris.

Bye besos y abrazos para Uds...

Atte.

**__**

Chicamar o marina


	3. dia miercoles

Hola... disculpen la demora por el capitulo pero la universidad y las pruebas absorbían todo mi tiempo pero aquí esta espero lo disfruten y gracias por todos los reviews...

Pasado

Habitación de la princesa serena...

princesa despierte- dijo la sailor del amor...

ya estoy lista... mina ...MINA!...-dijo una muy enojada serena

saliendo del shock –lo siento princesa...es que Ud. Nunca se ha levantado temprano-

– jajaja ahora te pareces a raye...siempre molestándome...ya mejor vamonos-...-y no me digas princesa...- serena le dijo

la avergonzada sailor Venus le dijo – lo siento serena...pero felicitaciones por levantarse temprano...me gustaría verle la cara a sailor mars...-

...tienes razón será muy divertido...oye mina y endimión?...

...pues cuando los deje estaban todos en el jardín-

ahhhhhhhh...pues que esperas...vamos-

mina paro delante de serena – esta enamorada del príncipe endimion-

...pues...yo ..veras...si me gusta pero no este endimion sino su reencarnación- le dijo una serena toda sonrojada...

mi: entonces todavía se aman hasta en sus siguientes vidas

lo dudo...pues el me odia...- dijo muy triste serena

..- pues creo que son el uno para el otro – le dijo una muy sonriente mina.

La princesa del milenio de plata le respondió..- no lo sé pero ruego que sí...-

Sailor Venus la miro con una chispa de algo que solo ella se entendía y le dijo...- ahora vamos antes que nos atrasemos mas...-

La princesa del futuro le sonrío y le dijo...- Sí...vamos no quiero hacer esperar a endimion..-

En el jardín

Pe: se han demorado...les habrá sucedido algo...estará bien...ojalá le guste estar aquí

Jed: dudo que le haya pasado algo

Ma: príncipe por que tanta atención con esta joven...

Pe: nada solo que ellas son la misma...la serena que esta acá le falta seguridad, alguien le ha bajado la autoestima...

Zio: no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos de subirle el autoestima...

Nef: son tan iguales con la princesa que si yo no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos jamas hubiera pensado que no era de este tiempo...

Ra: tienes razón...solo que esta serena es mas miedosa que la princesa

Am: si pero esta serena es mas empeñosa en aprender que la princesa misma y eso es un gran mérito

Li: además que aprende bastante rápido...aprendió a cocinar en tan solo un día...

Pe: ven solo necesita confianza y ayuda...

�: de quien hablan?

Pe: de nadie mi conejito...- dijo abrazándola -

S: que tierno eres... bueno vamos...- dijo mientras caminaba pero de pronto paro...

Pe: que sucede...

S: es que no se donde queda...

A todos les salió una gran gota en la cabeza...y partieron a su gran dia...

Presente

Ps: luna nos vemos después de clases...ya se como llegar así que no te preocupes –y bajo las escaleras...para entrar en la cocina y despedirse de "sus padres"-

Mik: esa era mi hija la que salió por esa puerta...

Pk: estas segura que se ha sentido bien...a lo mejor esta con fiebre...

Sam: pues yo creo que debe estar enamorada por que esta comportándose muy responsable...a lo mejor quiere dar buena impresión...

Pk: no eso no lo voy a permitir ella es todavía muy pequeña para enamorarse

Mik: por dios kenji como puedes ser tan cerrado ella esta bastante grandecita es mas ya es toda una mujer...ahora terminen de desayunar...

Pk: pero...

Mik. Pero nada y se acabo el tema...- dijo saliendo de la cocina-

En la calle

Ps: bueno ahora que es tan temprano creo que iré al crown a ver a andy

Mientras en el crown

An: y mi querido amigo ya tienes a alguien para que sea tu cita el viernes...

D: pues la verdad no todavía...y tu ya tienes a alguien

An: pues la verdad si...

D: así que al fin le dijiste a mina...

An: veras no es mina sino otra

D: como pero...olvídalo...y quien es la afortunada...

An: es...

�: buenos días andy...como estas?

An: serena que haces tan temprano?

Ps: nada solamente que no pude dormir bien así que preferí levantarme temprano...y te vine a saludar...

D: y te apuesto que también por un helado gratis...

S: pues la verdad...no así que no te metas en conversaciones ajena señor tengo personalidad cero...

An: toma serena aquí esta tu helado...

S: gracias...como te iba diciendo antes que nos interrumpieran...mi vestido ya esta listo y quería saber si tu vas a pasar por mi o nos juntamos

D: "como andrew mi ex – amigo invito a mi serena...espera de cuando es mi..." así que invitaste a serena...pues te compadezco espero que no te deje los pies con mucho dolor...

An: Darién no hables así...

S: toma andy esto es por el helado...y no te preocupes de este que se dice ser tu amigo...

An: pero serena el helado era un regalo...

S: pues me voy a sentir mal si me lo regalas...

D: claro por que se le puede caer...

S: no se me va a caer – en eso se acerco y se lo tiro encima a Darién- ves te dije que no se iba a caer...adiós andy te veo después de clases...- y se fue lanzándoles un beso-

An: jajajajajaja esa chica se las trae...-

D: en ves de reírte deberías de ayudarme... " no puede ser serena ella nunca me ha respondido de esta manera...al contrario siempre es bastante torpe..."

An: la verdad te lo merecías...siempre la estas tratando mal...

D: no lo puedo evitar siempre que se me acerca me saca de mis casillas y no logro controlarme...

An: si si como digas..

D: y por que la invitaste...

An: por que es bonita y también es una amiga a la que quiero mucho

D: pero no deberías de haberla invitado...ahora creerán que es tu novia siendo que no lo es...

An: y que si lo piensan... " mm pienso que alguien esta celoso...esto va a ser divertido"...además mejor para mi, imagínate y el novio de ese ángel

D: no es tu novia...y como que ángel...desde cuando...

An: mm. creo que le pediré que sea mi novia haríamos bonita pareja...no crees..

D: no...por supuesto que no ella necesita a alguien que sea mas serio..que la cuide...y la quiera no que sea un pasatiempo...

An: por supuesto y ese soy yo "jajaja estas hirviendo en celos"

D: no...serena y tu no lo creo posible...

An: por que no...y desde cuando la llamas serena...

D: ese no es tu asunto el asunto acá es que serena y tu no harían bien como novios "que me pasa por que estoy tan celoso...espera celoso...no no puede ser..." creo que me voy antes que se me haga tarde...

An: adiós...y creo que el viernes le diré que sea mi novia...

D: chao "eso si yo te lo permito traidor...por que le dices así el no sabe que te gusta serena o si...no no lo sabe así que mejor creo que iré a mi departamento a aclarar mi mente"

En la calle...

Pov Darién

Ahora como haré que andrew no se le declare...piensa Darién tu siempre tienes buenas ideas...esa no es mina-...

D: hola mina

Mi: Darién... hola que onda tienes una cara

D: mina justo a la persona que necesitaba

Mi: yo?...

D: si necesito que seas mi compañera para una fiesta de la universidad

Mi: yo?...esta bien ...es formal?...- mm. parece que la princesa se salió con la suya

D: claro así que dices...el viernes paso por ti a las 19:30 y vamos

Mi: claro me encantaría...aquí esta mi dirección –dijo sacando un papel y escribiendo- bueno me voy antes de que se me haga tarde para mis clases

D: claro cuídate y nos vemos

Mientras que en la preparatoria jubban la princesa serena estaba sentada ya esperando por sus amigas cundo llego amy

Ps: amy que bueno que llegaste...tengo una pregunta

A: si cual es...

Ps: pues tu conoces algún lugar para divertirse que no sea crown ...ni la biblioteca...

A: pues la verdad hay un parque de diversiones...podríamos ir con las chicas

Ps: siiiii...les avisamos en el almuerzo

Luego la mañana transcurrió tranquilamente para nuestras scout...

Por la tarde

Ps: y que dices drew...por favor vamos...no seria lo mismo sin ti

An: esta bien pero solo si Darién va

Ps: si no queda de otra

A: serena tus modales...

Ps: lo siento pero es un fastidio...y solo digo la verdad...

D: como si tu no lo fueras...claro que iré amigo mío –por que no pienso dejarte solo con mi serena-

Ps: entonces vamos...

Pasado

S: es hermoso

Pe: si lo es...pero no tanto como tu...ahora a divertirnos..

T: siiiiiiiiiii

Así los generales estaban con las scout en el mar de la serenidad bañándose mientras que serena y endimion recorrían los alrededores y justo al frente de ellos un acantilado y fuero a mirar el paisaje...estaban por la orilla cuando endimion resbalo y quedo colgando de una mano

S: endy por favor afírmate

Pe: eso hago...llama a los generales

S: no puedo dejarte solo...dame tu mano y no te sueltes

Pe: creo que no cumpliré mi palabra

S: ni te atrevas a dejarme eres mi vida...

Pe: lo siento –y se soltó-

S: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un haz de luz salió de la frente de serena e ilumino todo...

CADENA DE LUZ PLATEADA...y una cadena apareció enganchándose en un árbol y serena se tiro en busca de endimion

S: no dejare que te pase nada...

Pe: no es peligroso...- le dijo endimion gritándole-

No me interesa una vida si no te tengo mi amor –le dijo una muy decidida serena-

Lo alcanzo y quedaron colgando...

... Creo que me salvaste princesa...pero es un poco incomodo estar aquí no crees...

Claro endy pero prométeme que no me vas a asustar así nunca mas—

lo prometo princesa nunca mas-...- entonces ahora creo que será mejor llevarte a que te revisen amy...LEVITACION LUNAR...

S: creo que recordé todo...

Pe: recordaste todo?...como nos conocimos...

S: si todo aunque todavía hay cosas que veo como sombras...

En ese instante aparecen las scout y los generales

Sj: que sucedió? vimos una luz..

S: pues acabo de recordar todo...

Smar: tu símbolo ya esta en tu frente...es decir...

S: si ya soy yo...y se como ocupar mis poderes y todo gracias a endimion

Jed: como?

Pe: larga historia

S: les contamos mientras comemos...es que me dio hambre

Todos: no cambia

S: vamos o los dejare sin nada...

Presente

Parque de diversiones

Ps: vamos a la montaña rusa...

D: a la casa del terror

Ps: por que no mejor te ves al espejo y te asustas

D: no mejor te miro a ti

T: basta Uds. Dos se están comportando como niños chicos

An: vamos a la montaña rusa y luego a la casa del terror

T: si!

Li: miren chicas no son ...Nicolás, richard, y ken ...

Ra: y ese que hace aquí

Ps: raye como decir eso...Nicolás aquí!

Ni: hola a todos como están?

T: bien...

Ps: por que no se nos unen

Ken: seria genial

Rich: claro...serena puedo hablar contigo

Ps: eh... si... claro...- y se alejaron del grupo-

Rich: serena o mejor dicho majestad

Ps: creo que debes de estar confundido

Rich: no se muy bien que Ud. Y serena se intercambiaron de lugar...o no sabe que tengo poderes psíquicos

Ps: oh...ahora entiendo...y que necesitas decirme...

Rich: ziocite va a atacar hoy y su espíritu es parte mía

Ps: que! En serio ósea tu eres su reencarnación...wau espera entonces jedite donde esta...

Rich: donde cree ...- y miro a Nicolás-

Ps: no me digas que...

Rich: si poco a poco recuperara sus recuerdos

Ps: así que raye se enamoro por segunda vez de jedite...si es así luchare por Uds. Amigo para ayudarlos

Rich: gracias sabia que podía contar con Ud.

Ps: dime serena ...pero ahora vamos por que pueden sospechar...- y llegaron donde los demás.-

An: vamos a la montaña rusa

Ra: así que nos dividiremos lita y ken, mina y andrew, amy y richard, Nicolás y yo..

Ps: ey y donde quedo yo...?

Ra: tu con Darién

Ps y D: Que! Con el/ella

T: si y sin peleas

Ps y D: esta bien...

Así pasaron todo el día en el parque

Ps: uff hace tiempo que no me divertía así...

D: yo pense que comiendo te entretenías

Ps: cállate

D: no

Ps: si...argggggggggg

Mi: serena cálmate no hagas nada

Ra: cálmate por favor...recuerda que uno se arrepiente

Ps: noooooooooooo este tipo me saca de mis casillas...quien se cree...es un bueno para nada...me voy

Mi: no te vayas

Ps: yo hago lo que quiero –se iba caminando cuando se fijo que había un carro de helado y en un susurro dijo ...temblor lunar...y el carro con todo el helado cayo encima de Darién y la princesa serena seguía caminado como si nada ocurrió..

D: mierda cada vez que discuto con ella me sucede algo...ella lo provoca...es una bruja...

An: deja de ser tan perseguido

K: como crees que esa pequeña muchacha tuviera la culpa de tu mala suerte

Ra: si como crees ...tanto la odias que piensas eso...

Nich: aparte ella ni siquiera estaba aquí cuando ocurrió el accidente

Pov raye...jajaja esta princesa se las trae

Pov lita ...por fin Darién encontró la horma de su zapato

Pov amy ...no lo puedo creer...ahora si que Darién se metió en líos

Pov mina...jajajajaja...este tonto se lo merece por molestar tanto a la pobre serena...si supieran que ella tiene mucho que ver en esto...

An: Uds. Que les sucedió que se quedaron calladas

Chicas: nada...mejor vamos..

Am: quisiera ver a serena me tiene preocupada...esta muy enojada

Ra: y todo por culpa de Darién...espero no se pierda

D: c9omo se va a perder

Mi: pues si no recuerdas perdió ciertas memorias...

D: o mierda se me había olvidado...apurémonos en buscarla...

En un lago

Ps: por que a mi ...no puedo creer que ese Darién sea tan imbécil ...se comporta como si tuviera ocho años

Voz: a esta hora no se debe estar sola

Ps: quien eres?

Voz: tu peor pesadilla...dame tu energía...

Ps: crees que te voy a tener miedo estas equivocado y además no tengo humor de ver a un estúpido youma ...ESPADA LUNAR ELIMINA

Ziocite: mira a quien tenemos aquí si no s la princesa de la luna

Ps: ziocite..amigo recuerda

Zio: va a morir

Ps: como?

Voz: a ella no la tocaras...no tocara a gente inocente

Zio: así que el chico de tux no sabe

Tm: que cosa?

Zio: pues te lo diré antes de matarlo

Sj: TRUENO DE JUPITER

Smer: BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO

Sv: joven cita corre y escóndete

Ps: si ...gracias – y se fue a esconder a los arbustos para transformarse y de allí se teletransporto al campo de batalla...

Zio: vaya si son las sailor scout...creyeron que con sus ataques me harían daño...lo dudo

Ps: pues si el de ellas no sirve el mío si...CURACION LUNAR ACCION

Zio: ahhhhhhhhh...- y se repitió lo mismo que ocurrió el día anterior

Zio: gracias princesa ...y desapareció...

La princesa se teletransporto a donde estaba el arbusto y se hizo la desmayada-

Tm: voy a vera la joven...se desmayo

Sv: se encuentra bien

Ps: mm. ouch que paso

Tm: te atacaron ven deja que te deje en tu casa para que nada te suceda

Smar: nosotras nos vamos...

Ps: gracias por todo...nos vamos

Tm: si deja ayudarte...segura estas bien

Ps: si gracias... " es tan tierno como este enmascarado pero como Darién es un idiota completo"...bueno llegamos gracias

Tm: toma...y le entrego una rosa roja...y desapareció...

Ps. Gracias mi endy...- y entro en la casa..para ir a su habitación.-

Lu: que horas son estas de llegar como esta?

Ps: a pesar del ataque bien no quiero mas preguntas voy a dormir mi lunis

Pasado

S: y eso fue lo que paso

Sv: mm así que por endimion recuperaste tus recuerdo

Sj: y todo por salvar a su amor

Smar: LITA!

Sj: ups lo siento

S: no te preocupes

Pe: si serena es la misma princesa en todo sentido

Smer: bueno ahora que todo esta aclarado vamos a bañarnos

T: si!

..serena y endimion...

Pe: gracias por salvarme

S: no te preocupes, mi deber es ayudar

Pe: ya veo lo hacer por deber...- dijo muy triste el príncipe-

S: no...no me mal entiendas salvarte fue por que quería y fue un gusto...no quería que te pasara nada

Pe: por que?...- le dijo tomándola de las manos-

S: por que...bueno...yo...

Pe: si...tu?

S: por que eres Darién y a el lo...

Pe: lo que?

S: lo amo...a pesar de todo lo que me molesta siempre lo termino queriendo mas

Pe: ya veo...ven acompáñame...a ver si me recuerdo por las descripciones que me diste...

S: a donde...

Pe: ya veras...según lo que me contaste...a si...- y caminaron tomados de la mano hacia una cueva-

Pe: aquí es...

S: es hermoso...mi lugar secreto

Pe: así es...tu me trajiste aquí cuando nos conectamos mentalmente...y creí que querías estar aquí conmigo –y la abrazo-

S: si...me encanta la idea...- se miraron y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente...ya sentían la respiración del otro cuando de pronto sus labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso..cuando se separaron escucharon el sonido del mar cerrando sus ojos...luego de unos minutos serena se quedo dormida.

Pov endimion

Se ve tan linda durmiendo parece un ángel...Darién no seas tonto no la hagas sufrir date cuenta que la amas...ella es especial..-la alzo en sus brazos y camino fuera de la cueva dirigiéndose al grupo de protectores-

Sv: que le paso?

Pe: se quedo dormida...debe haberse agotado cuando ocupo sus energías

Sj: se ve tan tranquila así...

Smar: mejor dicho indefensa

Smer: quien diría que ella tiene tanto poder

Pe: si quien lo diría se ve tan frágil

J: será mejor volver a palacio

Ma: teletransportemonos

Pe: Uds. Se van juntos yo puedo solo con serena...

Todos: ok...- y endimion desapareció-

Zio: creo que estaba apurado –y ellos también desaparecieron

Endimion la deposito suavemente en la cama...le saco los zapatos y la abrigo...luego le dio un beso en la frente

Mientras en el sueño de serena...

Darién... recuerda...libérame...busca el cristal...endy no me dejes te necesito...

Pe: pobre creo que tiene un pesadilla –se sentó en el costado de la cama y tomo las manos con las de el...

S: no me dejes ...te amos quédate conmigo...

Pe: que hago? Oh si...amor aquí estoy a tu lado jamas te dejare...- al escuchar esto serena se clamo y volvió a estar tranquila pero no soltó la mano de endimion al contrario la acerco mas a ella por lo cual endimion tuvo que quedarse a si lado para proteger su sueño ...pero poco a poco el cansancio lo venció a el también...serena en el sueño cada vez se acercaba mas a endimion hasta que su cabeza quedo en el pecho de el mientras endimion la sostenía por la cintura...

Sv: y donde estarán esos dos

Smer: a lo mejor la dejo en su habitación...

Jed: vamos a ver para asegurarnos

Smar: va y de cuando das ordenes..

Jed: mi amor no te enojes...solo sugería pero si no quieres podríamos hacer otras cosas...

Smar: otras cosa te voy a hacer si sigues así...

T: jajajajajaja

Así llegaron todos a la habitación de la princesa...pero ninguno estaba preparado para tan escena tierna...pero luego decidieron dejarlos dormir así que se fueron de la habitación...

Sj: me encanta esta pequeña es muy divertida...

Sv: a que te refieres...

Sj: a su clase de la sociedad estelar...

Smar: o no eso otra vez...

Smer: que sucedió?

Nef: si que?

__

RECORDANDO

SJ: bueno princesa dígame cuales son las características de la gente de Marte se las acaba de explicar sailor mars...

S: ufff no recuerdo...estaba mirando a los chicos que practicaban...

Smar: es interesante mi cultura...a ver dime que es lo que sabes...

S: bueno en mi tiempo dicen que son chiquititos verdes y con antenitas...

Sj: jajajaja dime raye donde están tus antenas...

Smar: antenas te voy a hacer si sigue molestando ...y en cuanto a Ud. Princesa yo soy la princesa de Marte y mi gente no es así...

S: lo siento no sabia...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Jed: no te preocupes mi amor te amo a pesar de que seas verde y con antenitas.

Smar: no molestes...

T: jajajaja

Jed: pero mi amorcito

Smar: no y no hay beso de buenas noches...- y se fue-

Jed: esta mujer me va a sacar canas verdes...

Smar: escuche eso...

Sj: déjala ya se le pasara...podrías comprarle algo...interesante

Jed: no hay nada que la sorprenda

Sv: pues yo se que es...el otro día a raye le encanto un vestido de la tierra pero como allá no acepta nuestro dinero todavía se quedo con las ganas...

Jed: acompáñame a comprarlo

Sv: claro

Mal: ey..ey..ey...

Jed: no te coloque celoso

Mal: se eso pero voy con Uds. Dos...- y se teletransportaron a la tierra...-

Zio: amy te gustaría acompañarme a la biblioteca

Smer: claro me encantaría...

Nef: biblioteca se llama ahora

Amy y ziocite rojos

Sj: nefy...vamos por algo de comer a la cocina...

Nef: claro me encantan esos pasteles

Zio: vamos amy...ah y neflite!

Nef: si dime?

Zio: cuidado con comer otra cosa ...- y desapareció con amy antes de que el otro general le respondiera...

Sueño d serena

Era un lugar oscuro

__

Donde estoy?...hay alguien aquí?

Y apareció Darién...

endimion libérame...encuentra el cristal de plata para que me recuerdes...-

...princesa?...dime quien eres para ayudarte...-

..soy la princesa de la luna ...recuérdame...-

...- no puedo no puedo recordar...- dijo mientras desaparecía...-

no me dejes endy...no lo hagas... - apareció en un haz de luz endimion...-

..—mi princesa estoy aquí a tu lado mi amor y no te dejare...-

tengo dudas...miedo a que me dejes...endimion...-

..- sabes que no lo haré...aquí estoy a tu lado mi princesa...-

...- endy?...me cantarías esa canción que tanto me gusta...-

...- claro mi amor...- dijo susurrándole al oído para luego besarla en la frente y colocarse a bailar...-

(N/A...la canción no es mía es de jive v y se llama "solo a tu lado quiero vivir")

****

Ya sé porque estas dudando  
Sé lo que vas a pensar  
Seré este un amor eterno  
Será un amor de verdad

Aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender  
Que parece una locura  
Aunque se que es muy difícil de creer  
El amor de mi vida eres tú

Coro  
Solo a tu lado quiero vivir  
Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris  
Dime que hacer sino estas aquí  
Solo a tu lado quiero vivir

Te mostrare lo que siento  
De lo infinito al final  
Pido tu mano y prometo  
por siempre te voy a amar

Aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender  
Que parece una locura  
Aunque se que es muy difícil de creer  
El amor de mi vida eres tú

Coro  
Solo a tu lado quiero vivir  
Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris  
Dime que hacer sino estas aquí  
Solo a tu lado quiero vivir  
Coro  
Solo a tu lado quiero vivir  
Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris  
Dime que hacer sino estas aquí  
Solo a tu lado quiero vivir

Coro  
Solo a tu lado quiero vivir  
Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris  
Dime que hacer sino estas aquí  
Solo a tu lado quiero vivir

S: gracias por la canción...me tranquilizo...espero recuerdes pronto

Pe: yo también mi amor yo también...- dijo besándola-

Mientras que en la realidad estaban en brazos del otro

PRESENTE

POLO NORTE

(Rb reina beril)

Rb: malachite...neflite...

Nef y mal: si... majestad

Rb: no puedo creer que Uds. No pueden acabar con cinco niñitas

Nef: pero también esta la princesa...

Rb: como despertó...inútiles...eso nunca debe de haber pasado...ahora...neflite tu ve a investigar y tienes plazo hasta mañana en la noche ni un día mas...

Nef: como ordene majestad...- y desapareció-

Rb: si el falla tu quedas a cargo malachite

Mal: como ordene majestad...- y se retiro-

Rb: maldita princesa esta vez endimion será mío y tu morirás...

Tokio

Pov neflite

Donde estará esta princesa...debo encontrarla o sino estaré muerto para mañana a estas horas...- en eso paro en una casa que tenia un balcón cuando apareció una joven en pijamas rosados de conejitos con un estilo raro de peinado.

Pov princesa serena

No puedo dormir a lo mejor si tomo un poco de aire se me ira esta angustia..-salio al balcón y vio a neflite...

Nef: disculpe..la conozco?...se me hace familiar

Ps: a lo mejor de tu otra vida

Nef: cree en la reencarnación...

Ps: si ahora mas que nunca...espera voy a bajar...para conversar

Nef: no se por que pero te tengo confianza...no bajes yo subo...- y se transporto al lado de la princesa

Ps: wuau que rápido...

Nef: no te sorprendes...tengo poderes...

Ps: a estas alturas ya nada me sorprende...

Nef: tu cara me es familiar...pero no recuerdo...

Ps: por que no tratas...

Nef: tengo un bloqueo que me impide...además mi reina nos dijo que nuestro pasado era muy doloroso que era mejor no recordar

Ps: te gustaría recordar?..

Nef: no me tienes miedo...yo soy del mal...

Ps: todos tenemos nuestras fallas

Nef: lo se pero dudo que un simple humano me ayude

Ps: cierra tus ojos..

Nef: para que...

Ps: confía...- y neflite cerro los ojos...de la media luna de la frente de la princesa salió una luz directa a las memoria de neflite

Nef: lo recuerdo todo princesa...he hecho mucho daño espero me perdone...beril nos lavo el cerebro...

Ps: claro que te perdono...lo que no puedo entender es como existe tan mala en este mundo...ahora cambiando de tema será mejor volverte a tu cuerpo mortal

Nef: será mejor que eso lo haga mañana cuando ataque en crown center..

Ps: pero yo pense..

Nef: déjeme terminar ...mañana fingiremos la pelea para que la reina beril no sospeche...y allí Ud. Me cambia a mi cuerpo reencarnado

Ps: te entiendo...no sabes el peso que me quitaste de encima

Nef: veo que no ha cambiado

Ps: pues no...jijiji

Nef: me retiro majestad...cuídese ...nos vemos mañana...

Ps: si cuídate..tu también .- y neflite se fue-

Pov princesa serena...creo que ahora si podré dormir tranquila...

Fin del capitulo

Disculpen el retraso...tuve un gran bloqueo pero ya estoy de vuelta...este fic lo tratare de actualizar a fin del próximo mes ...ya que tengo que actualizar los otros...espero lean el capitulo que voy a subir de "el día en que me enamore de ti"...y conociendo a un extraño ...luego voy a actualizarlo y vendrá con muchas sorpresas...

Cuídense y espero que les haya gustado...

Saludos a todas mis amigas...Eva...chris...aisha...serenamar y a todos los que me han dejado reviews como jume, laidy ann, diana azul, lupita, ceres, ximena, serenety kaiou, Shiho-Haibara, jazz, saku-15, mireya y a los que se me pueden haber olvidado...muchos besos... y mientras mas review me dejen mas rápido actualizo...

Ja ne...


End file.
